Apple Shampoo
by yourrecordsallilistento
Summary: One day Kurt storms into Blaine's dorm room and finds something very surprising, but incredibly sweet. He discovers that Blaine is so much braver than he could ever have guessed. But how will this affect their romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real world.

**Warnings:** Very vague mentions of consensual sex and minor swearing.

**Author's notes: So I couldn't get this story out of my mind (my usual excuse when posting a new story, haha). I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Apple Shampoo<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

_Tuesday the 17__th__ of March 2009_

"_I'm gay." _

_The words left Blaine's mouth slowly, while he eyed his parents who were sitting on the couch. His mother looked shocked but didn't move a muscle. His father grunted. _

"_Okay." his father said evenly. "Good to know."_

_Blaine let out a deep breath. _

"_I just-" his mother began, but stopped when she met his eyes. "I love you." _

"_I love you too, mom." Blaine said and the side of his mouth twitched. "I thought you should know." _

_And that was that._

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday the 9<span>th of November 2010

"Oh, excuse me. Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

"My name is Blaine." the dark-haired boy said and held out his hand toward Kurt.

"Kurt." Kurt replied, and shook it.

Kurt thought the whole thing must have been a dream. The hand-holding, the running down an empty hallway, the song, the guy…

* * *

><p><em><span>Friday the 10<span>__th__ of April 2009_

"_Blaine." his father said as he led a girl inside the house, followed by two of his parents' friends. "This is Isobel Mayer." _

"_Hi." Blaine said and offered his hand politely. "I'm Blaine."_

"_Call me Bel." the girl with the black hair and nose piercing said and shook back._

* * *

><p>"<em>So, um… I've been at your parents' place a few times, but I've never seen you before." Blaine said, awkwardly trying to get further away from the smoking girl in the Anderson backyard. <em>

"_I'm a foster-kid. Moved in a few months ago." Bel put the cigarette out against the bottom of one of her black boots. "It's a shame we haven't met earlier." she said and smiled. _

_Blaine hadn't seen her smile until now. Inside, during dinner, she had only sat quietly as the grown-ups talked among themselves. She was pretty, for a girl. But a lot of people probably didn't see past her ripped jeans and black band t-shirts. She was probably a bad-girl, as people called it. But she had been nice to Blaine so far._

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday the 10<span>th of November 2010

Kurt had not expected the coffee, his own tears, or the supportive words from Blaine.

Neither had he expected to get Blaine's phone number and the supportive text messages.

But most of all, he had not expected Dave Karofsky to kiss him.

* * *

><p><em><span>Saturday the 23<span>__rd__ of May 2009_

"_Oh my God, I'm dying!" Blaine gasped. He was laughing so hard at a joke Bel had just said, that he couldn't breathe. _

"_Breathe, Blaine." Bel chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't die on me." _

_They were sitting on the ground at the park in the sun. They'd seen each other at least once a week since they met. Blaine considered Bel his closest friend by now. She really was amazing. _

_He took a few deep breaths and wiped the corners of his eyes._

"_Blaine?"_

"_Yes, Bel?"_

"_You're awesome." Bel said, squeezing his shoulder a little._

"_You too." Blaine grinned._

"_Would you go on a date with me?" she asked, looking more self-conscious than Blaine had ever seen her. He would even swear there was a glint of fear in her eyes. _

"_But I'm-"_

"_I know. You like boys. Whatever." she said, her walls going up immediately. "But you like me."_

"_I-" Blaine began, looking around in slight panic. _

"_You've never dated a girl. Or a boy. Maybe you'll like dating me?" Bel fished. _

_She was good at that. Fishing to get what she wanted. Blaine had noticed it a lot, even in the little time they'd known each other. _

"_Okay." Blaine said, and Bel smiled._

* * *

><p><span>Thursday the 11<span>th of November 2010

Kurt couldn't believe Blaine agreed to come help him confront Karofsky. He had sounded hesitant at first, but after making another phone call he'd promised he'd come.

Kurt was amazed that he had actually shoved Karofsky when he went for Blaine.

And Blaine buying him lunch? That had been unexpected, but very appreciated. Even though Blaine had hurried back to Dalton afterward.

* * *

><p><em><span>Tuesday the 2<span>__nd__ of June 2009_

_Blaine actually enjoyed himself. Dinner with Bel was delightful and the movie afterwards was exciting. Holding hands in the theater had felt strange, but he'd pushed through it. He could at least try, for his parents' sake._

* * *

><p><span>Monday the 22nd<span> of November 2010

It was nice to talk and hang out with Blaine. Someone like Kurt himself, someone who understood what he was dealing with. Even though the harassment still continued in school. Blaine was a safe place. They shared interests. Like coffee, Vogue and gay rights. Though they both still had interests that they didn't share. Like Kurt's taste in fashion, or Blaine's fascination with football.

It all seemed manageable. Until-

"'Cause if you do… I'm gonna kill you."

* * *

><p><em><span>Thursday the 1<span>__st__ of October 2009_

_Blaine and Bel we're having their 4 month dating-anniversary tomorrow, so Blaine had been allowed to stay late at Bel's house that evening. Her foster parents were both asleep when the movie Blaine and Bel were watching ended. _

"_Let's go to my room." Bel said and turned the TV off. _

_Blaine followed her upstairs and they laid down on the bed, cuddling like they sometimes did. _

"_Blaine?" Bel whispered while tracing a finger around Blaine's knee cap._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Of course I do. You're my best friend, AND my girlfriend." Blaine whispered back, smiling into Bel's hair. _

"_Do you…" Bel flattened her hand against Blaine's knee and started running it up and down his thigh. "Wanna try something?" _

"_Try what?" Blaine said, obliviously. _

"_This…" Bel ran her hand up his thigh and onto his-_

"_Oh!" Blaine shot into a sitting position. "Um… I don't think I-"_

"_Blaine, please? We've been dating for months. And you love me!" Bel said, pulling Blaine back down onto the mattress. "Just once. If you don't like it, I promise I won't ask you again." _

_Blaine was panicking. He did love Bel, and it did feel good when she touched him there. But he did not picture his first time to be with a girl. _

"_Please?" she pleaded, moving her hand back onto his-_

"_Okay." Blaine breathed, feeling heat pooling in his belly._

"_Kiss me." Bel ordered, already working on getting Blaine's pants off._

* * *

><p><em>It had been fast. Really fast. Bel had muttered something about not asking him again afterwards, and Blaine had had to leave to be home before curfew. He'd cried the whole fifteen minute drive home, and sobbed into his pillow when he got home. He was never doing that again. She was a girl. He didn't want a girl. And now he was absolutely sure.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Thursday the 25<span>th of November 2010

Kurt was beyond happy when his dad and Carole announced that they were getting married. He started planning the moment he found out. And Karofsky getting expelled in the middle of the planning was great. The wedding went by and everything was good.

* * *

><p><em><span>Friday the 2<span>__nd__ of October 2009_

_Blaine met up with Bel the next day after school, as usual. She was standing in the parking lot, smoking. _

"_Hey Blaine." she greeted when he walked up to her. But she noticed his face. "What's up?"_

"_I'm breaking up with you, Bel." Blaine said shakily. "I know now for sure that I can't be with a girl. That I don't WANT to be with a girl."_

_Bel was silent, just throwing her cigarette on the asphalt and stepping on it. "Okay."_

"_You're not mad?" Blaine asked, surprised._

"_No. I kinda figured after last night." she said, looking at the ground. "But I still love you and I am still your best friend. Okay?"_

"_Okay." Blaine smiled._

* * *

><p><span>Monday the 29<span>th of November 2010

Karofsky would be coming back, tomorrow. Which meant Kurt wouldn't.

Burt and Carole talked him into letting them pay for him going to Dalton, and Kurt knew it was his only safe option at the moment.

* * *

><p><em><span>Saturday the 14<span>__th__ of November 2009_

_Blaine and Bel had hung out as usual lately. And tonight was movie night. They had prepared with pizza for dinner and all the snacks they could think of before the movie begun. _

"_I'm so fucking hungry." Bel said, plunking down on the sofa and putting her feet up on the coffee table in the Mayer family's living room. _

"_Bel!" Blaine hissed._

"_Oh, come on! I'm seventeen. I can say whatever I want." she said and opened the lid of her pizza box. _

"_Yeah, but I'm just sixteen. My ears are sensitive." Blaine grinned and opened his pizza box as well._

"_Dork." Bel said and elbowed him in the ribs before practically inhaling her first slice of pizza._

_They watched some action movie with lots of explosions, car chases and buff guys in it. Bel had picked it out, but Blaine enjoyed it too (mostly because of the buff guys). They stuffed their faces with a pizza each, plus a bag of chips each. By the end of the movie Blaine was about to vomit. Bel however, ate another bag of chips plus some chocolate bars. _

"_How are you still eating?" Blaine grunted when the credits started. "I'm so full I'm pretty sure I'm going to explode any second."_

"_Meh." Bel shrugged. "I'm fine. Wanna watch some CSI?"_

"_Sure." Blaine said, but stood. "I just gotta pee first."_

"_TMI, Blaine." Bel said and waved him off. _

_Blaine went into the bathroom down the hall and did his business, but just as he unlocked the door he realized he almost forgot to wash his hands. So he went back to the sink and turned on the water. When he had finished rubbing his soapy hands and put them back under the spray, Bel burst through the door and collapsed on the floor in front of the toilet. She started puking and Blaine winced. He hated when people threw up. He quickly dried his still slightly soapy hands on his pants and went over to her, putting a hand on her back. He pointedly watched the ceiling as Bel's pizza and chips came back up. _

_When she leaned back against his legs Blaine helped her stand. "Are you okay, Bel?"_

"_I'm fine. Just ate too much." she sighed, starting to rinse her mouth out with water. _

"_Obviously." Blaine said and rolled his eyes._

_By the middle of the CSI episode Bel was shoveling chips into her mouth again, with the excuse "I just barfed everything out, so I'm hungry again!". Blaine just laughed at her._

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday the 30<span>th of November 2010

Kurt's first day at Dalton went amazingly. Guys he'd never met before greeted him and introduced themselves in the hallways, the teachers actually taught him something and… Blaine was there.

His first Warblers meeting was that afternoon and he was welcomed into the group, even receiving a small, yellow bird. Even though his ideas were shot down, he was really happy about being in a place where he didn't need to be afraid. Kurt became fond of Pavarotti right away. He even felt better after talking to him when Blaine rushed off in a hurry after rehearsal.

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday the 1<span>st of December 2010

In the morning Blaine caught Kurt by the grand staircase and told him he'd been offered to audition for a solo for Sectionals. He was ecstatic and drove all the way to McKinley to practice with Rachel.

He thought his solo went fine, except for that he apparently shouldn't have waved his arms around like a crazy person. That was probably why he didn't get the solo.

But Blaine had of course made him feel a lot better, just by talking to him.

* * *

><p><span>Friday the 3rd<span> of December 2010

Sectionals came really fast. Just a couple of days after joining the Warblers, Kurt was standing on a stage singing with them. It made him happy. And both the Warblers and the New Directions getting to go on to Regionals… Absolutely fantastic.

* * *

><p><span>Monday the 6<span>th of December 2010

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Help! Can you come meet me? Please.<strong>

It took almost fifteen minutes until Blaine came to meet Kurt. But what he had to say was very reassuring. Pavarotti luckily wasn't dying. But then Blaine hurried off just as quickly again.

* * *

><p><span>Thursday the 9<span>th of December 2010

Blaine sung a flirty Christmas-song as practice for a supposed duet he was singing during Christmas break with Kurt. Kurt was in love with Blaine, and it became more painful every time they spent time together. But nothing ever happened between them.

And not seeing Blaine for all of Christmas break was going to suck.

* * *

><p><span>Friday the 24<span>th of December 2010

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Merry Christmas, Blaine! <strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: Merry Christmas, Kurt! <strong>

**To: Blaine  
>Message: How's Dalton?<strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: Hectic. How's home?<strong>

**To: Blaine  
>Message: It's boring, but nice.<br>Message: Wait… What's hectic at Dalton? Not much should happen when you're only 4 guys there, and you know none of the others. And we have no homework.  
>Message: Oh God, did I miss some huge assignment for after Christmas?<strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: Don't worry. You didn't miss anything. =) But I'll tell you later, okay?<strong>

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Okay. =) Gotta go, dinner's ready. <strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: Bon appetite!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Monday the 7<span>th of February 2011

Kurt had survived Christmas break, mostly because of Blaine's texts and phone calls. Getting back to school and seeing him every day was badly needed until he finally got to. Blaine still only wanted to hang out in the areas of school that everyone were allowed to use, which Kurt found rather odd but accepted. Maybe Blaine's room was really messy. Or in an ugly color scheme, that he didn't want Kurt to see.

But Kurt was still glad, because they had rehearsals and coffee at the Lima Bean often.

When Rachel and Mercedes left the coffee shop Kurt stopped Blaine before he got into his car to drive back to Dalton.

"Do you really want to come to the game?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Blaine said and put his hand on the car door's handle.

"Great." Kurt smiled, rolling onto the balls of his feet happily.

"I'll meet you at your house tomorrow, alright?" he said and got in the car, waving as he drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Blaine<br>Message: I might not be able to come tomorrow. **

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Why? =(<strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: Oh. Never mind. =) See you tomorrow!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday the 8<span>th of February 2011

Blaine arrived five minutes early to Kurt's house and made pleasant small talk with Burt and Carole the whole car-ride to the game. Kurt loved how giddy Blaine was during the whole game, and how he laughed so much his face scrunched up.

* * *

><p><span>Friday the 11<span>th of February 2011

Kurt was tired of tiptoeing around the subject. So he told Blaine about how he felt. Blaine had apparently been clueless, but now he knew.

"I don't wanna screw this up."

And Kurt bought Blaine coffee. That was that, and they continued on as usual.

* * *

><p><span>Friday the 25<span>th of February 2011

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Hi Blaine! Do you want to come with me to a party at Rachel Berry's house tomorrow?<strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: Let me just check a few things. It'll take like half an hour.<strong>

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Okay. =)<strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: Yeah, I can come! I'm excited. What time is it?<strong>

**To: Blaine  
>Message: At five, I think. I can pick you up?<strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: Great! See you tomorrow then. =D<strong>

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Yeah! =)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Saturday the 26<span>th of February 2011

Kurt thought the party went well. Blaine got tipsy, giddy and friendly. Kurt himself got a little more than tipsy, very dancey and overexcited. He didn't get to kiss Blaine during spin the bottle, but he did kiss Brittany. She tasted like Root Beer, and Kurt thought it tasted awesome.

* * *

><p><span>Sunday the 27<span>th of February 2011

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Hummel. I'll bring him home the moment he wakes up. Yes, sir. Bye."

Kurt woke up with a pounding in his head, and he was very disoriented. "Where am I?" he mumbled and moved the pillow off of his head, squinting and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Morning, Kurt. Your dad just called." Blaine said, holding Kurt's phone out toward him.

"Where am I?" Kurt repeated, his head falling back onto another pillow while he looked at Blaine through one squinted eye.

"You are in an empty dorm room. I took you here after the party last night." Blaine started to explain, moving to sit beside Kurt on the bed and putting Kurt's phone on the nightstand. "You were drunk. But I just talked to your dad and he wanted me to take you home. So Wes is driving us when you're ready."

"Why don't you drive?"

"I drank too, Kurt." Blaine chuckled. "So come get me when you're ready. I gotta do something in my dorm." he stood and walked to the door, put stopped and pointed to another door. "The bathroom is in there." And then he left.

Kurt dragged himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He didn't dare look at his reflection, so he just straightened his clothes and rinsed his mouth out before going down the hallway to where he knew Blaine's room was. He knocked repeatedly and suddenly Blaine was in the doorway, looking a little annoyed. He stepped out of the room and closed the door carefully.

"You ready to go?" he asked and grabbed Kurt's elbow, walking away from the room.

"Uh-huh." Kurt mumbled, just following along.

Blaine stopped for a second and did something with his phone. Someone behind them opened and closed a door and it sounded like gunshots to Kurt. Then they started walking again.

Kurt probably fell asleep on Blaine in the car, because he didn't remember the trip at all. Also Wes kept snickering and Blaine blushing.

* * *

><p><span>Monday the 28<span>th of February 2011

Kurt and Blaine had just gotten their coffees at the Lime Bean when Kurt got a phone call.

"Hi Kurt! It's Brittany."

"Oh hi, Brittany." Kurt replied, grinning as he sat down with Blaine at a table. Blaine was laughing quietly, probably remembering the silliness of the weekend's party. "What's up?"

Brittany gave him a weird story about her cat before actually getting to the point. "Alright. I'll see you then. Bye."

Blaine looked questioningly at him after Kurt hung up. "Brittany just asked me out!" he said with a laugh. Blaine laughed along too.

"Wait a second… Why did you say yes? You can't lead her on." Blaine whispered, leaning forward.

"Who says I'm leading her on? When we kissed it- it felt good. What's the harm in going on one crummy little date?"

"You're GAY, Kurt." Blaine almost hissed.

"I thought I was, but I've- I've never even had a boyfriend before. Isn't this the time you're supposed to figure this stuff out? Maybe I'm bi, I don't know." Kurt stirred his drink.

"Bisexual is a term gay guys in High School use when they wanna hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change." Blaine spat, almost angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Kurt said slowly. "Why are you so angry?"

"Because I look up to you! I admire how proud you are of who you are. I know what it's like to think you're bi and for it to not turn out to be that way." Blaine said and looked truly hurt.

"I- I'm really sorry if this hurts your feelings or- or your pride or whatever. But however confusing it might be for you, it's actually a lot more confusing for me. If you're 100% sure of who you are, fantastic! Well, maybe we all can't be so lucky." Kurt spat back.

"Yeah. Yeah… I've had a lot of luck, Kurt…"

"I am- I'm searching, okay? I'm honestly just trying to figure out who I am. And for you of ALL people to get down on me for that? I didn't think that's who you were." Kurt said sadly, standing to leave. "I'll see you. I- I'd say "bye", but I wouldn't wanna make you angry." And then he walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday the 2nd<span> of March 2011

**From: Blaine  
>Message: Hi. I'm sorry about Monday. Okay?<strong>

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Okay. <strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: Really sorry. I can explain.<strong>

**To: Blaine  
>Message: That'd be nice.<strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: The Lima Bean at four on Friday?<strong>

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Sure.<strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: Thank you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Author's notes:** I have already written chapter 2, which I will post in a few days. The big reveal will come in that chapter! ^^  
>I hope you all liked this story. Please review and let me know what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real world.

**Warnings:** Minor swearing/insults.

**Author's notes: **So here is chapter two! The big reveal! I hope you like it! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Apple Shampoo<strong>

**Chapter 2:**

Friday the 4th of March 2011

They met up in the parking lot with awkward greetings and ordered their drinks without another word to each other. When they waited for their coffee to get ready, Blaine turned to face Kurt and took a deep breath.

"So. I'm sorry." he said, taking a hold of Kurt's upper arm. "And I have something to tell you."

"Seems like it." Kurt muttered.

"I-" Blaine began, but was interrupted by the barista calling their names and handing them their coffee.

When they turned around they suddenly stood face to face with Brittany. "Hey Brittany! What's going on-"

Brittany took a step closer and kissed Kurt for a couple of seconds. When she pulled back a small smile tugged on Kurt's lips. "Huh..." he mumbled. "Yep. I'm gay. 100% gay."

"Okay." Brittany shrugged. "Can I keep your flannel shirt, though?"

"Sure, yeah, Brittany. Thanks." Kurt was completely distracted and started walking toward the door, coffee in hand. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p><strong>From: Blaine<br>Message: Are we okay?**

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Yes. =) Sorry for leaving you. I got distracted. What did you wanna tell me?<strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: It's okay. Can we talk about it next Sunday?<strong>

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Sure. =) See you in rehearsal on Monday!<strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: Yeah, okay! =)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday the 8<span>th of March 2011

Things had returned to normal. Until Kurt and Blaine met Sue Sylvester at the Lima Bean. She had managed to get the idea into Blaine's head that the Warblers had to do something sexy for Regionals. So Blaine arranged for them to do an awkward-supposed-to-be-sexy performance in an empty warehouse (which apparently worked, since Blaine managed to get a few girls' phone numbers). But he thought Kurt's "sexy faces" had looked like gas pains.

He had however offered to help Kurt. That too turned out to be a disaster. Kurt failed to be sexy at all, and he managed to slip that he had tried watching porn.

* * *

><p><span>Saturday the 12<span>th of March 2011

Kurt's dad had sat him down to have "the talk". He had started with "Blaine visited me at the shop yesterday, and he was concerned about you.".

The talk actually did make Kurt feel a lot better. But he was getting revenge on Blaine. Kurt's fury was not to play with.

* * *

><p><span>Sunday the 13<span>th of March 2011

Kurt stormed up the stairs to the dorm rooms and down the hallway to Blaine's door. He knocked hard and fast a few times.

"Just a sec!" Kurt heard Blaine call through the door.

But Kurt could open a door by himself, he did not need Blaine to do that. So he did. He stormed into the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

And there Blaine was, standing in the middle of the room. With a baby in his arms.

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, only his eyes moving around the room. He suddenly realized he had never been in Blaine's room before. There was the usual furniture that every dorm room had, but pushed up against one wall was a white crib with pink bedding in it. Beside it stood something that Kurt assumed was a diaper-dispenser. Two empty formula bottles were standing on Blaine's nightstand and a stack of tiny clothes lay on his desk.

"Kurt?" Blaine ventured, taking a step toward him.

"I- What- who's baby is that?" Kurt managed to croak out.

Blaine looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled softly. "Kurt-" he began, taking another step closer and meeting Kurt's wide eyes. "This is Bella. My daughter."

* * *

><p><em><span>Saturday the 21<span>__st__ of November 2009_

_**From: Bel  
>Message: Can I come over?<strong>_

_**To: Bel  
>Message: Of course!<strong>_

_Blaine got ready for Bel's arrival by taking a quick shower and changing his clothes._

_**From: Bel  
>Message: I'm late.<strong>_

_**To: Bel  
>Message: That's okay. I just took a shower. You'll get here when you get here.<strong>_

_**From: Bel  
>Message: That's not what I mean! I'm in the car.<strong>_

_**To: Bel  
>Message: ?<strong>_

_**From: Bel  
>Message: I'm late, Blaine! I'm coming over with a pregnancy test.<strong>_

_Blaine stared at his phone._

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine?" <em>

_Blaine looked up to see Bel in the doorway of the living room. "How did you get here so fast?" _

"_It's been like fifteen minutes since I got the last text from you." Bel said, sitting down beside him on the couch. "Are you okay?"_

"_No." Blaine breathed, his knuckles whitening as his grip on his phoned tightened. "How? I don't- I- We used protection." _

"_It doesn't always work, Blaine. But I'm not sure yet. I'm late, so I bought a test." Bel removed Blaine's phone from his hand and put it down on the coffee table. Then she held one of his hands in both of hers. _

"_Are you doing it right now?" Blaine whispered, looking pleadingly at his best friend. _

"_Sure." she said and stood. "I'll be right back. Remember to breathe, Blaine."_

_Blaine took a deep breath and looked blankly at the turned off TV._

* * *

><p><em>Blaine flinched as Bel sat down on the couch beside him again. "Was it positive?" he whispered, staring at the little device in Bel's hand.<em>

"_It's not done yet. We have to wait five minutes." she answered and put the test down on the table. _

"_What are we gonna do?" Blaine said and stared with wide eyes at Bel._

"_Wait for five minutes and breathe." she said softly, taking a hold of Blaine's hand again and lacing their fingers together._

_They were quiet for what felt like a year, but was probably only about a minute. _

"_Breathe, Blaine." Bel smiled at him. _

_Blaine took a deep breath and tightened his hold on her hand._

* * *

><p>"<em>I think it's been five minutes now." Bel said and leaned over to grab the test, but Blaine pulled her back by their joined hands. <em>

"_Bel."_

"_Yes, Blaine?"_

"_I'm sorry." _

"_Oh, stop!" she said, grabbed the test and held it up so both of them could see it. _

_Blaine's eyes focused on the pink lines on the test and he took another deep breath. "What does it say? Are two lines good?" _

"_I'm pregnant." Bel said and put the test back on the table._

_Blaine breathed out harshly and didn't inhale again. He stared at the test on the table as his brain short-circuited. _

"_Blaine?" Bel said, waving a hand in front of his face. _

_Blaine broke. He threw himself over Bel, burying his face in her neck and sobbing so hard his lungs ached. He had never cried like this. He couldn't breathe, only pained cries leaving his throat._

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine?" Blaine heard his father's voice and he looked up, his sobbing having calmed down to regular crying over the past half hour. <em>

"_What's wrong?" his mother asked from beside her husband. _

"_I'm pregnant." Bel said straight-forwardly. _

_Both of the Andersons gasped and Blaine started to sob violently again. _

"_It's okay, though." Bel said, running her fingers through Blaine's hair. "Calm down, Blaine." she whispered. "I'm not keeping it." she smiled at the Andersons. _

"_Wh-what?" Blaine asked, pulling away to stare at her. _

"_Come here, son." Mr. Anderson said and grabbed Blaine's arm as he started crying again. _

"_No! No, no, no!" Blaine croaked. _

_His father picked him up and carried him into his bedroom and sat down on the bed with Blaine in his lap. Blaine buried his face in his father's neck and continued to whisper "no" over and over. _

"_Son, you're alright." his father said and patted his back._

* * *

><p><em>After another half an hour maybe, Blaine moved from his father's arms onto the bed beside him. <em>

"_Are you going to tell me how this happened?" his father asked. _

"_I don't- We- It only happened once. Bel wanted to, and I thought I could at least try it. Dating her wasn't so bad, so I thought maybe I could be straight." Blaine sniffled, not looking at his father. "We used protection, but now-" _

"_It's alright, son. We'll deal with this."_

"_Blaine?" his mother called from the living room. "Will you come here and talk?"_

_Blaine's father sighed and stood, waiting for Blaine to do the same. He did and they walked into the living room where Bel was still on the couch and Blaine's mother was standing in the doorway. _

"_Honey, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" she asked her husband and he followed her out of the room. _

_Blaine rushed over and sat down beside Bel, taking her hands in his own. "You can't kill the baby." he pleaded. "I know it wasn't planned and I'm just a Sophomore and-"_

"_I'm not." Bel said and smiled a little. "Your mom talked to me and I'm keeping the baby." _

_Blaine just gaped at her._

"_She wants a grandchild. And now that her only son has realized he actually is gay, she was afraid she wouldn't have any." Bel explained. "She offered to pay for all the hospital bills, my food and even a personal trainer so I can have my body back after the pregnancy. Also she'll pay all costs for the baby after it's born. You'll be fine, Blaine."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Friday the 21<span>__st__ of January 2010_

_Blaine was shaking like a leaf in the chair beside the bed where Bel was lying. _

"_Chill, Blaine. It's not like the baby's coming today." Bel joked. _

_Blaine just swallowed nervously. A woman walked into the room and introduced herself. She smeared some gel on Bel's small baby-belly and pulled a machine toward them. She turned a knob on the side of it and gurgling sounds and a steady pounding became audible. _

"_That's the baby's heartbeat." the woman explained and moved the handheld device around on Bel's stomach. _

_Blaine gasped. His own heartbeat stuttered and then seemed – to him at least – to sync up with the one that was coming from the machine. His child's. _

_The black and white whirling on the screen stopped as the woman held the device still. "There it is, your baby. That's the head and those are the legs." she pointed to white parts on the screen and Blaine leaned closer, eyes fixed on the small figure on the monitor. _

"_Cool." Bel said. "It looks like an alien." _

_The woman laughed lightly. "You're about sixteen weeks along. Would you two like to know the baby's gender?"_

_Bel turned to Blaine. "Do you wanna know? I don't care either way. We'll just get yellow clothes for it."_

"_I want to know." Blaine said steadily, even though it was the first thing he'd said since they arrived at the hospital, besides his name. _

"_Well, parents, it is-" the woman said, moved the device and pointed to what Blaine assumed was where one was supposed to see the gender. "-a daughter."_

"_A daughter?" Blaine whispered. _

"_You happy, daddy?" Bel laughed and patted the top of Blaine's head. _

"_Very." Blaine said and smiled._

"_Do you want a few pictures?" the woman asked._

"_Yes!" Blaine said hurriedly and the woman giggled. _

_She did some things with the machine and after a couple of minutes she put the handheld device aside, turned the sound off and dried the gel on Bel's stomach off with paper. Blaine somehow felt empty and anxious now that he couldn't hear the steady beat of his daughter's heart anymore. While Bel fixed her clothing, the woman placed a few pictures from the sonogram in Blaine's hands. _

"_There is one from the side, one from the front and one of the gender." she explained as Blaine looked through them. _

_Blaine thanked her and took pictures with his phone too, making the picture from the side his background._

* * *

><p><em><span>Saturday the 20<span>__th__ of February 2010_

_It was movie night and they were spending it at Blaine's house. They'd eaten lots of snacks as usual, and watched an episode of Dexter. When the credits rolled, Blaine leaned back in the sofa beside Bel, who was balancing a small bowl of candy on her now prominent baby belly. _

"_What should we name her?" Blaine asked, turning to look at Bel._

_She chewed on a piece of chocolate and swallowed. "You pick a name." _

"_You don't want to?" Blaine said in surprise. _

"_Your mom is paying for all of this, so you can pick. It doesn't matter to me. She's still going to be my daughter." Bel took another piece of candy and sucked on it._

"_I want to name her after you. I was thinking Isabella." Blaine said dreamily. _

"_No."_

"_What do you mean "no"? You said I could choose." Blaine's voice rose in pitch. _

"_You can't name her after me. What is your future husband going to think of that?" Bel rolled her eyes. _

_Blaine was silent. _

"_What about Claire?" Bel suggested. _

"_No. Too pornstar-y."_

_Bel laughed. "Lyra?"_

"_No. Too weird."_

"_Rose?" _

"_Nooo." Blaine whined. "Too normal."_

_They both thought for a moment. _

"_I just thought of the perfect name, Bel." Blaine grinned. _

"_Oh, yeah?" she put the small bowl back on the table with just a small bit of difficulty._

"_Bella." he said like it was the most perfect name in the world._

"_That's sounds pretty similar to "Bel", Blaine…" Bel sighed._

"_Does it?" Blaine tried to seem oblivious. "I think it sounds Italian and beautiful."_

"_Fine." Bel sighed and stood. "I need to pee again."_

_When she came back she sighed again. "I'm sorry. I said you can name her whatever you want, and I mean it. I just want you to think really hard about it."_

"_I will." Blaine smiled. "You're only twenty weeks along, so I have time. Do you know what happens about now in a pregnancy, though?"_

"_What?" Bel looked anxious. "Tell me."_

"_It's nothing bad." Blaine chuckled. "The baby should be able to hear and recognize our voices by now." _

"_Cool." Bel said and picked the remote up. "But you are NOT talking to my stomach." She turned on another episode of Dexter and leaned back against the pillow behind her. _

_Blaine pouted, but she ignored him. He sighed exaggeratedly and leaned back with a huff._

* * *

><p><em>After about twenty minutes Blaine heard Bel snoring lightly and looked over to find her asleep. He smiled and leaned over her stomach. He carefully put a hand on it and leaned so close his lips were almost touching her tank top. "Hi baby girl. I'm Blaine, your dad. But you can call me daddy if you want to." he whispered. "I hope you can hear me. I just wanted to talk to you a little. So here I go." Blaine smiled. "I know you weren't planned, but I love you so, so much. I can't wait to see you." He paused and couldn't resist stroking his thumb over Bel's stomach. "I thought we could name you Bella Anna. After your mom and your grandmother. Would you like that?" Of course there was no response, but Blaine nodded anyway. "I think it's beautiful. And every time I hear it, I will think of my best friend."<em>

_Blaine leaned back and got a quilt from the back of the sofa and draped it over Bel. He then rewound the episode and settled down a little closer to Bel to watch the end. He didn't notice her barely open eyes, or the tears running down her cheeks._

* * *

><p><em><span>Saturday the 13<span>__th__ of March 2010_

_This movie night Blaine and Bel were watching a Disney-movie, since Blaine was insisting that the baby could hear whatever scary movies they would otherwise watch. He'd picked his favorite, "Aladdin". Bel had agreed, since she got to choose what they watched ninety-nine percent of the other times. _

_During "A Whole New World" Bel jerked and put both hands on her stomach. "Oh, wow."_

"_What?" Blaine asked and sat up straight, going straight into panicky-dad-mode. _

"_She's kicking so hard right now!" Bel laughed. "Here, feel it!" she said, grabbing Blaine's hand and placing it on her stomach. _

"_I don't feel- Oh my God!" The little girl kicked a tiny heel against the middle of where Blaine had his palm. He let out a huff of laughter. "That feels so strange." _

"_Imagine what it feels like for me." Bel laughed and moved Blaine's hand to the other side of her belly. "Here, feel that. She keeps hitting her head on there."_

_The baby's foot had been more like a poke in the palm, whereas this was more like a very soft punch. "Wow…" Blaine whispered. "Don't hurt yourself, baby."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Saturday the 10<span>__th__ of April 2010_

_In the Mayer family's living room Bel was asleep on the couch and Blaine was sitting on the floor below it, leaning his back against it. He was reading a book for English class while listening to some Katy Perry in his big headphones. _

_After a few minutes he sighed heavily and shut his book. He picked up his phone, changed the song playing and opened a new window in the browser. It took about a minute before it hit him. _

_He searched for "pregnancy calendar", went to the first link that came up and started reading about the current week Bel was in; twenty-seven. "Yes!" he whispered and did a silly motion with his arm. "Finally. Time for some Katy!" He stood on his knees and made sure that Bel was still asleep before leaning close to her belly and grinning. "I just read that you should be able to hear this by now, baby. So here you go. Just kick if you like it." Blaine pulled his headphones out as far as they would go, placed them carefully on Bel's stomach and put a hand on it too feel for kicks. He used his other hand to switch the song again and then waited. After a few moments he felt a kick against his palm and grinned. "You like it, huh?" _

"_Blaine Anderson! What are you doing?" _

_Blaine's head snapped to Bel's face and he found that she was now awake. "I read that she should be able to hear and enjoy music by this week, so I'm just playing her some."_

"_It better not be Katy Perry in those headphones."_

_Blaine quickly unlocked his phone to change to something else._

"_You give me that phone right now, Blaine!" Bel said and tried to reach for it. "Stupid stomach!" _

_Blaine fake-gasped. "Don't say such things about our daughter!"_

"_I said the stomach was stupid, Blaine, not the baby." Bel sighed and stopped trying to grab the phone from Blaine. _

_Blaine put on some classical music and then held the phone out for Bel to see. "See?" He fluttered his eyelashes innocently. _

"_That's just as bad." she sighed, removing the headphones from her belly and playfully throwing them at Blaine. "Whatever. I'm hungry."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Thursday the 6<span>__th__ of May 2010_

_Blaine hummed to himself as he walked out of the front doors of the school and into the parking lot, his eyes searching for Bel. When he saw her his heart almost stopped. She was standing in the middle of the parking lot, surrounded by a group of jocks from the grade above him. He could clearly hear what they were saying as he sprinted toward them._

"_You taking a smoke break, slut?" one guy spat. _

"_I stopped smoking the minute I found out I was pregnant." Bel said tiredly._

"_How does it feel to be carrying a fag baby?" another guy said._

"_It's a girl, which would make her a dyke. If homosexually actually was inheritable. Which it's not."_

_A third guy took a step closer. "So where is this fag-daddy now, huh?"_

_Bel lifted her chin higher in the air and put a hand protectively on her stomach. But Blaine could see the way her lower lip trembled. _

"_Yeah, fatso, where is he?" the last guy said and laughed, loud and barking. _

_Blaine had reached the group and pushed one of the guys aside. "Get the FUCK away from her!" he practically growled, stepping in front of her. Bel took a step back, placing herself between the hoods of two cars. Blaine took a step backwards as well, not moving his furious glare from the guy closest to them._

"_Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do if we don't, fairy-boy?" he laughed and took another step closer. _

"_Get away from us." Blaine said evenly. _

_The guy took another step closer and Blaine snapped. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US!" he shouted and slammed his fist down on the hood of the closest car, making a dent in the metal. _

_The guy jumped back a little and one of the others started running away toward the school. _

"_If you ever come close to me, my girl or my child again, that dent will be in your head!" Blaine hissed, taking a step forward with his fists clenched. Blaine might be short, but he was strong, fast and could get very angry. _

_Another one of the guys ran for the school, the third following at a slower pace. Blaine took another step toward the last guy and raised one of his fists into the air. _

"_Fuck you." the guy said before turning around and running away too. _

_Blaine moved both hands down to his sides, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _

"_Blaine?"_

"_Get in my car, Bel. I'm driving you home."_

_Bel didn't argue, just followed Blaine to his car and got in the passenger seat. "Thank you, Blaine." she whispered as he closed and locked the doors. _

_Blaine took another deep breath. _

"_I'm glad I won't have to deal with this shit soon." Bel sighed and put the special pregnancy seatbelt that Blaine had put in his car on._

"_Yeah. Summer break is only like six weeks away." Blaine said and started the car._

"_Yeah…" Bel looked at Blaine who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before backing out of the parking space._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Author's notes:** I have already written chapter 3 and 4, so I will post those probably on like Monday and Thursday or something.  
>So now you know know Blaine's "secret". What's Kurt gonna think? :O<br>I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! I love you all! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real world.

**Warnings:** None, I think.

**Author's notes: **So here is chapter three! Baby-time! I hope you like it! ^^  
>Also, I have gone back and changed the dates. Previouly, the "present dates" were in 20112012, but one of my awesome readers pointed out my mistake. The present dates are now set in 2010/2011. I believe the short-circuit in my brain was due to the fact that we get new Glee episodes on Wednesdays here. So when I started, November 9th had to be on a Wednesday, making it 2012. And disaster followed from there. xD Anyway, it's now fixed. Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Apple Shampoo<strong>

**Chapter 3:**

_Thursday the 10__th__ of June 2010_

_**From: Bel  
>Message: Happy birthday, daddy! =)<strong>_

_**To: Bel  
>Message: Thanks.<strong>_

_Blaine's phone started ringing and he picked it up with a sigh._

"_Hello Blaine. What's with the not-at-all happy or excited thanks-text?"_

_Blaine sighed again. "We're not celebrating my birthday this year."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_You're seventeen now, Blaine. And about to become a father. You have bigger things to worry about." Blaine mimicked his father's voice._

"_That sucks, man." Bel said sadly. "I bought you something, though."_

"_You didn't need to do that."_

"_Oh, stop. You are like a five-year-old on your birthdays. We started dating before your birthday last year, remember?"_

"_Sorry…" Blaine mumbled, but perked up at the thought of a present. "What is it?"_

"_I knew you'd be happy about it." Bel chuckled. "You'll get it on my birthday, 'kay?"_

"_Okay." _

"_Well, I gotta go. But your little girl says "Happy birthday, daddy!", okay?"_

"_Aaww." Blaine exclaimed._

"_Dork." Bel laughed. "Bye Blaine."_

"_Bye Bel."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Sunday the 20<span>__th__ of June 2010_

_Even though it was now summer, Blaine and Bel's parents only allowed sleepovers on Fridays and Saturdays. _

"_Blaine?"_

_Blaine groaned. "'m sleep." _

"_Blaine."_

"_Go 'way." _

"_Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, BLAINE!"_

"_Whaaat?" Blaine whined and sat up, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "You having the baby?" _

"_No!"_

"_Awesome. Goodnight then." Blaine flopped back onto the mattress. _

"_Blaine Anderson, I swear I will take this baby and run away if you do not wake up right now!" _

_Blaine sat back up. "What is it, Bel?" He glared at her where she sat in her pajamas on the edge of the bed. _

_Bel was beaming. "It's got the hiccups." _

"_No way!" Blaine scrambled over to her on his hands and knees. "Can I listen?" _

"_Yeah."_

_Blaine put his ear against Bel's now very large stomach and waited. And suddenly, there was the most adorable noise Blaine had ever heard. This tiny hiccup-y sound from deep within Bel's stomach. "Oh wow!" Blaine exclaimed. __"That's adorable!"_

_"It feels really strange, though." Bel laughed._

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later they were sitting side by side on Blaine's bed watching Criminal Minds on Blaine's laptop. <em>

_"Oh my God!" Bel suddenly exclaimed, putting one hand on her stomach and grabbing onto Blaine's thigh hard with the other._

_"What?" Blaine asked in a panicked voice, putting the laptop aside and grabbing the hand Bel had on his thigh. "Are you okay?"_

_"No! It feels really strange!" Bel said, her face scrunching up. "Do something!" _

_"What do you want me to do?" _

_"Call my baby doctor or something!" _

_Blaine rushed off the bed and grabbed his phone, dialing the number he had saved. The woman answered after just two rings._

_"Yes, hello. This is Blaine Anderson. My friend Isobel Mayer is a patient of yours and something is wrong with her. What do I do?" Blaine blabbered into the phone._

_"What exactly is wrong?" the woman asked calmly._

_"I don't know. She's grabbing her stomach. What do I do?" he repeated as Bel grabbed her stomach with both hands and leaned forward._

_"Can I talk to her and get a more specific explanation?" _

_"Bel, she wants to talk to you." Blaine said, kneeling by her on the bed. "Can you do that?" _

_"Just give me the phone!" Bel said and held her hand out toward him. _

_Blaine felt absolutely powerless as he listened to Bel explain the feeling to the woman on the phone. Powerless, helpless, useless. Bel seemed to be better now though, as she leaned back a bit. Blaine rubbed her back soothingly while his head spun with all the worst case scenarios. _

_"Thirty-seven weeks." he registered Bel saying. "Okay. Okay. Thank you." Then she hung up._

_"What did she say? What do I do?" _

_"She said they're just contractions." _

_"Are you having the baby? Now?"_

_"Calm down, Blaine. No, I'm not. It's apparantly normal for this to happen in this week of the pregnancy." Bel said and then tensed again. "My womb will get all hard for like half a minute and then relax. She said that it's okay as long as it doesn't hurt." _

_"Oh, okay." Blaine said, his heart still pounding. "What do you want me to do?"_

_"Let's just rewind the episode and watch it. I'll be fine."_

_"You sure?" Blaine pressed, moving his hand from her back._

_"Yes." Bel smiled._

_So Blaine put the laptop back on his lap and rewound. He grabbed her hand and leaned his head against her shoulder. "Squeeze my hand if it happens again, okay?" _

_They watched the rest of the episode and two more after that before Bel had to go home. Bel only squeezed Blaine's hand a few times, and he panicked less and less every time._

* * *

><p><em><span>Saturday the 26<span>__th__ of June 2010_

_Blaine rang the doorbell at the Mayer house and Stanley opened a few moments later._

"_Hello Mr. Mayer." _

"_Blaine." The tall, thin man mumbled, stepping aside to allow Blaine into the house. _

_Things had been very chilly with Bel's foster parents since they found out about the pregnancy in December. Luckily for Blaine, they worked a lot and were very rarely around when he visited Bel's house. _

"_Hi Blaine." Bel came walking slowly into the front hall, her short mother hurrying up behind her._

"_Isobel! Your due-date is less than two weeks away and you have already had contractions. You need to rest."_

"_Chill mom." Bel sighed and walked up to Blaine. _

"_Happy eighteenth birthday, Isobel!" Blaine smiled and hugged her as best as he could with her big belly between them. _

"_Thanks, daddy." Bel grinned. "Let's go to my room. I have your gift in there." _

_Blaine walked behind Bel up the stairs, just to be safe. When they entered her room he sat down on the bed while she looked through her closet. She found what she was looking for, walked over to Blaine with a small, red, plastic box and handed it to him before sitting down beside him. Blaine opened the box to find a bracelet made out of black leather cord with a small silver plate tied into it. On the plate the word "courage" was engraved._

"_Sorry I couldn't give it to you earlier, but they were backed up at the place where I got the inscription done."_

"_It's beautiful!" Blaine exclaimed, picking it out of the box and running his thumb over it. "Why that word?"_

"_Whenever I hear it, I think of you. You are the bravest person I have ever met, Blaine. Ignoring all the slurs and standing up to those jocks at school. But most of all the way you were prepared to give up all your dreams and plans for our child, the second you found out. You were all in from the very beginning. That is very brave of a sixteen-year old." Bel smiled, took the bracelet from Blaine and fastened it around his left wrist. _

"_Wow, Bel. Thank you." Blaine felt his eyes get wet, but he held the tears back. "You are so brave too, though." Bel shrugged and Blaine let out a huff of laughter. "Besides, I'm seventeen."_

"_Yeah. Now." Bel rolled her eyes. _

"_I'll wear it every day." Blaine smiled. "I got you something too." He picked a small, black box out of his pocket and handed it to Bel. "Happy birthday."_

_Bel opened the box and gasped a little. She picked the silver chain necklace out of the box and looked closer at the inscription on the small silver plate. _

"_My girl?" she snorted. "That's adorable. Thank you, Blaine."_

"_You are my girl, though!" Blaine exclaimed. "You are not my girlfriend anymore, but you are the mother of my child and my best friend. You will always be special to me."_

"_Don't say stuff like that when I'm dealing with these hormones!" Bel whined and wiped the corner of her eye. "I love you."_

_Blaine chuckled. "I loved you too, Isobel." _

"_Kids! Time for cake!" Bel's mother shouted from downstairs. _

"_Coming!" Bel shouted back. _

"_I'll help you." Blaine took the necklace from Bel and moved on the bed so he could place the silver chain around her neck. _

"_Thanks." Bel said and touched the plate before shakily standing and heading toward the door. "Hurry up or I'll eat all the cake. You won't get any."_

"_Is that so?" Blaine laughed and followed her, taking her hand as they descended the staircase._

_Blaine and Bel were the only ones eating cake since apparantly Bel's mother (who was on the heavier side) was on a diet and her father disliked chocolate, much to Blaine's surprise. How could anyone dislike chocolate? But that meant more cake for the two soon-to-be-parents. They both happily munched up three pieces of cake each before pretty much passing out on the couch._

* * *

><p><em><span>Thursday the 1<span>__st__ of July 2010_

_Blaine's phone jangled loudly and he groaned, reaching his arm out to get it._

"'_lo?" he mumbled sleepily into it._

"_Blaine! This is Lauren Mayer."_

_Blaine lifted his head, suddenly wide awake. "Is Bel okay?" There was screaming in the background on the other line. "What's happening? Are th-they okay?"_

"_We're on our way to the hospital. Bel's in labor. You should hurry up and come too."_

"_I'm on my way." Blaine hung up and ran down the stairs. "MOM! DAD! I'M GOING TO THE HOSPITAL! WE'RE HAVING THE BABY!" he shouted as he stepped into his shoes, pulling his jacket on over his pajamas and slamming the front door shut. _

_He only got halfway to the car when the front door opened again. "Young man! You stop right there. Your mother and I are driving you. You are not in a state where you should be driving." _

"_Just hurry!" Blaine hissed and ran to his father's car instead. "She's not due for another week… I'm not ready…" he mumbled to himself repeatedly as he waited for his parents._

_His father disappeared for a moment before coming back outside with Blaine's mother on his heels._

* * *

><p>"<em>PUSH!" the doctor said loudly. "Just a few more times, come on!"<em>

_Blaine was standing next to Bel's screaming form on the hospital bed, his hand in her bone-crushing grip. He was paralyzed. The screaming and the blood and the doctors and the medical terms being thrown around... The only thing he could manage was to hold Bel's hand and try not to faint. _

"_There's the head!" _

"_ARRRRGGHH!" Bel shouted. "You bastard! You did this to me!" she shouted with her face scrunched up in pain and Blaine knew she was talking about him. _

"_I'm so, so sorry. You'll be okay." he tried, earning him another scream. _

"_One more push!" the doctor said and everyone went silent as Bel pushed one more time._

_The room then filled with a shrill little cry. _

"_There she is!" The doctor held the red little baby up for Bel and Blaine to see. _

_It was the most amazing thing Blaine had ever seen. His own child. His daughter! _

"_Want to cut the umbilical cord?" a nurse asked and held a strange-looking scissor out toward him. _

_Blaine grabbed it with shaking hands and nodded. He took a step closer and used the scissors to cut the spongy cord. The texture and sound it had made Blaine cringe and he quickly handed the scissors back to the nurse. He stepped back beside Bel's upper body as the doctor handed the baby to a few nurses who walked to the other side of the room to clean her off and take measurements. Bel was leaning back on the bed, panting, and her short hair had stuck to the sweat on her forehead. Blaine brushed the hair out of her face and smoothed his thumb along the crease between her eyebrows. "You're okay. She's perfect." Blaine leaned over and whispered into her hair before kissing her temple. "Absolutely perfect." _

_Bel didn't respond, but she opened her wet forest-green eyes and smiled at him. _

"_Here you go, mommy." the doctor stood beside the bed with a small white bundle that he handed to Bel. _

_Bel held the baby close to her chest and adjusted the small white cotton hat that the nurses had put on her so she wouldn't be cold. "You're so beautiful baby." she murmured and ran her index finger along the baby's tiny nose. "I love you, little girl. Don't ever forget that, whatever happens."_

_Blaine smiled as he looked at the two most important people in his life. His girls._

* * *

><p><em>They had been moved to their own room where they were spending a few days until Bel was recovered enough to go home. Bel had insisted all day that Blaine should hold the baby, but he was too scared of dropping her. Bel was now asleep and their daughter lay bundled up in blankets in a plastic box on wheels between Blaine and Bel's beds. Blaine was sitting on the edge of his own bed, dangling his legs in the air and watching the baby sleep. He jerked every time she moved and he almost had a heart attack once, when the little girl sneezed. Blaine's eyes flickered to Bel for a second and then to the pink piece of paper taped to the baby's "bed". <em>

_It read:  
>Baby girl Anderson<br>Born: 1__st__ of July 2010  
>Height: 49 cm<br>Weight: 3050 g  
>Father: Blaine Anderson<br>Mother: Isobel Mayer_

_Blaine and Bel hadn't decided on a name yet. Blaine kept insisting they name her after Bel, but Bel refused. She kept arguing that Blaine's future husband wouldn't like his stepchild's name to be after Blaine's ex. But Blaine kept arguing that his future husband would love her and the name, whatever it might be. It wasn't like Blaine was trying to actually name the little girl Isobel too. _

_The baby twitched in her sleep and Blaine did too. Courage, he thought. He got down from the bed and looked down at the baby for a minute, taking deep breaths and trying to calm his racing heart. Blaine reached down and carefully put his hands under the baby, pausing for a second to make sure she didn't wake up and start screaming. She didn't, so he picked her up very slowly while holding his breath. When she was securely tucked against his chest Blaine let the air out through his mouth and moved slowly over to an armchair in a corner of the room. He sat down carefully, took another breath and then looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms. She was awake. _

"_Hi baby." Blaine croaked, his eyes already filling with tears. "It's nice to finally meet you." he said before he could stop himself, and he could picture Bel rolling her eyes at him in his head. "I'm Blaine, your dad." A tear slipped down his cheek and fell onto the blanket that was wrapped around the girl, leaving a dark dot on the fabric. "You are so pretty." He instinctively rocked his upper body from side to side while looking at the little girl's tiny face. _

_Her nose was normal, Blaine thought, a typical baby-nose. Her big eyes were a light blue-green color and her lips were pink and pouty. Her black hair seemed to lie in big curls on her head and her eyebrows had a sharp point to them at the top. She looked like him._

_But also like Bel. _

"_Bella." Blaine whispered. "Your mommy doesn't want to name you that. But that's your name. You are a Bella." The little girl gurgled happily and Blaine grinned. "I knew you liked it. You did when in mommy's tummy too." Blaine continued to rock her back and forth carefully, talking to her about all the things he wanted to show her and all the things he wanted to teach her. When she started to fuss Blaine stood. "Shh, Bella." he cooed. "You're okay. Don't wake mommy." _

_Blaine started to sing. He had always loved singing, and before Bel got pregnant he had dreamed of doing it for a living, or at least on a daily basis. He sang one of his favorite ballads and when he was done the little girl had fallen back asleep. Blaine hadn't stopped staring at her since he picked her up, so he hadn't noticed that Bel was awake, watching them with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. _

_Blaine walked back to the beds and put his daughter back in her "bed" and took a deep breath. "Bella." he whispered._

"_You can name her that, if you really want to." _

_Blaine almost fainted. He jumped back and his legs bumped into his bed, making him fall backwards into a sitting position atop it. _

"_Shh! You'll wake Bella." Bel whispered with a grin. _

"_You like it?" Blaine disbelievingly whispered back, getting onto his bed properly. _

"_She looks like a Bella."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Friday the 2<span>__nd__ of July 2010_

"_She's adorable!" Blaine's mother Anna cried out when she laid her eyes on her granddaughter in Blaine's arms. "She looks just like you, honey." She walked over to Blaine and hugged him carefully, so she wouldn't squish the little girl. When she pulled back she looked at her in pure bliss. _

"_You wanna hold her?" Blaine chuckled and winked at his mother as she looked back up at him in awe. _

"_Of course. Gimme!" _

_Blaine chuckled again and handed the bundle over just as his father entered the room. "Anna!" he scolded. "You could have waited for me."_

"_Too excited." Anna Anderson replied her husband and started mumbling nonsense to her granddaughter. "She looks like you too, darling." she said and smiled at Bel. _

_Bel smiled back and nodded. _

"_How are you feeling?" Blaine's father asked her awkwardly as he stood by his wife._

"_Fine, thank you." Bel replied and leaned back against her pillows. "Just tired."_

"_Pretty little girl." Anna cooed. "What are you going to name her?" _

"_Bella Anna Anderson." Blaine smiled proudly. _

"_Anna? Aww, Blaine." Anna sighed happily. "Bella is a beautiful name. And a beautiful girl, yes you are!" Mrs. Anderson cooed to her grandchild again. "Do you want to hold her, Herman?" _

"_Not until she can hold her head up on her own." Herman replied and inched away. "I might break her."_

"_Men." Anna and Bel said in unison and sighed. Blaine chuckled._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Author's note:** There you go! Bella Anna Anderson is born! I really hope you liked the chapter! Please review to let me know what you think. ^^ I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real world.

**Warnings:** None, I think.

**Author's notes: **So here is chapter four! My computer died for a couple of days and I was afraid I would't get the chapter up today (or get any of my about 15 stories - that I've started on - back at all). But my computer is alive again, thus you get a chapter! ^^ Get ready for some post-birth fluff! I hope you like it! ^^ 

* * *

><p><strong>Apple Shampoo<strong>

**Chapter 4:**

_Saturday the 3__rd__ of July 2010_

"_Her name is Bella." Bel said carefully, looking between her foster parents' expressionless faces. "Blaine came up with it."_

"_That's a pretty name." Lauren Mayer said and smiled a tiny bit. _

_Stanley grunted in agreement. _

"_Do you want to hold her?" Bel tried. _

"_Not until she can support her head by herself." Stanley said matter-of-factly._

"_Men..." Blaine whispered to Bel, who snorted. _

"_I'd love to." Lauren said and took the baby that her foster daughter handed her. _

_She held her for about five minutes while Bel and Blaine told them about the birth and the plans they'd come up with. Then Stanley decided it was time to leave. _

_So they left._

* * *

><p><em><span>Sunday the 4<span>__th__ of July 2010_

"_Welcome home, Bella!" Blaine said as he carried her into the Anderson house. "This is one of your homes." He shut the door behind them and put the portable car seat on the floor while he and Bel removed their shoes. _

"_Welcome home!" Anna burst out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies. _

"_Mom, you never bake! What happened?" Blaine said as he picked the seat up again and walked up to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. _

"_My only child is bringing his own child home today! How could I not bake?"_

_Blaine took a cookie and bit off a small piece, chewing it and grimacing. "Mom, which jar did you take the sugar from?" _

"_The red one."_

"_That's salt, mom. The blue one is sugar." Blaine said, putting the cookie back on the plate. "But they look really pretty." he added as his mother frowned. _

"_Thank you though, Anna." Bel said and walked up to hug her. _

"_Welcome home, kids." Anna smiled and threw the cookies in the nearest trashcan._

* * *

><p><em>Blaine pushed the door to his room open with his knee and carried his sleeping daughter inside. His father had apparently fixed his room up for the arrival of the baby. His bed was pushed into a corner of the room and a white crib with pink bedding stood beside it. Blaine carefully put Bella down among the quilts and pillows in the crib and found that his mother had bought a yellow fish plushy toy. Blaine picked it up and smiled at the tiny embroidery on one of the fins; "Bella". He put the fish down by Bella's pillow and sat down heavily on the bed. At a closer look Blaine saw that the electrical outlets had child protection put in. He smiled fondly and got up to go to the bathroom. When he walked inside the bathroom that was joined with his room he found a changing table and a diaper dispenser where the bathtub used to be. There was also a shower cabin in the corner. Blaine was not surprised that his father had the time and money to pretty much rebuild part of his bathroom in the three days he was gone. He did his business, washed his hands and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Blaine thought he looked like he had aged five years over the last three days. He shook the thought away and went back into his bedroom, lying down on his bed and stretching his arms and legs out before taking his phone out of his pocket. <em>

_**To: Bel  
>Message: Wanna come over and watch a movie?<strong>_

"_You could have just walked across the hallway and asked me." Bel appeared in the doorway about a minute after Blaine sent the text. _

_Blaine held his index finger to his lips and pointed to the crib. Bel sighed and walked in, closing the door behind her and lying down on the bed next to Blaine. They both just looked at the ceiling for a moment, breathing. _

"_Blaine?"_

"_Yes, Bel?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Blaine lifted himself up to lean on his elbows. "For what?" _

"_For what I said during labor." Bel said sadly and avoided Blaine's eyes._

"_You don't need to apologize for that, Bel. You were in an extremely stressful situation."_

"_That doesn't matter. I did this to myself." She turned to look him deep in the eyes. "Don't ever blame yourself for what happened, Blaine. I talked you into it. End of story."_

"_Okay..." Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm very glad it did happen though. Bella is absolutely perfect."_

"_Yeah. We did a good job."_

_Blaine threw his hand over his mouth and blushed. "Bel!"_

"_Prude!" Bel teased and sat up against the headboard. "What do you wanna watch?"_

"_We can share my earphones and watch something you like."_

_Bel laughed. "Sure." _

_They watched some action movie that Bel liked and Blaine fell asleep halfway through._

* * *

><p><em>Bel woke him about two hours later for the Andersons' fourth of July-dinner. Anna babbled on about how happy she was about Bella and everything while Herman ate as slowly as possible to avoid having to talk much; he didn't seem to know what to say. Bel kept up the light small-talk with Anna while Blaine ate and looked after Bella. It was a pleasant evening even though Blaine was afraid of the fireworks, but luckily Bella wasn't. <em>

"_Protect me, baby." Blaine whispered to Bella, where he hid inside the house and peeked through the curtains at his parents and Bel._

* * *

><p><em><span>Tuesday the 6th of July 2010<span>_

_Blaine carefully put Bella down on the changing table and removed her white and pink-striped little pants. "Good girl, Bella. Lie still." Blaine said and stopped for a second to run the pad of his thumb across her forehead. "Okay, baby. I know you're too little to move around much yet. This is going to be a lot harder when you get older, isn't it?" He proceeded to remove her diaper and throw it in the dispenser. He cleaned Bella off, put a new diaper on without much trouble and then put her tiny pants back on. After picking her up he kissed the top of her head. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He turned to walk out of his bathroom but found Bel blocking the door._

"_You are so good with her." she stated and smiled. "You'll be a great dad... You ARE a great dad."_

"_I've only been a dad for like five days." Blaine chuckled. "Besides, it's the easiest when they're this tiny, isn't it? Support the head, feed, burp, change diaper and snuggle."_

"_I guess." Bel laughed too. "I don't feel worried about leaving you two alone next week, at all."_

_Blaine grinned and then looked down at the little girl in his arms. "We'll do fine. Won't we, baby?" _

_Bella just looked at him with her huge eyes, and Blaine kissed her on the nose this time. When he looked back up at Bel she had tears in her eyes. _

"_Oh, no. Don't be sad, mommy!" Blaine moved closer to Bel and moved Bella in his arms so her mother could see her face properly. "See, Bella is happy. Thus, everybody is happy!"_

"_Happy tears, Blaine." Bel said and wiped the corners of her eyes. "But mostly hormones." Blaine chuckled and Bel punched him lightly on the arm. "You are adorable when you're with her."_

"_Thanks." Blaine grinned and Bel bent down to kiss the top of their daughter's head as well._

* * *

><p><em><span>Wednesday the 7th of July 2010<span>_

_Blaine put the right amount of powder into the bottle, screwed the lid on and shook it while going back into the living room._

_Bel was waiting on the cough, holding Bella close. "Sit down and I'll give her to you." she said and Blaine sat down in the armchair and placed the bottle on the side table. Bel handed her over and Bella started whining._

"_Shh, baby girl. Daddy brought you food!" Blaine said happily and shook the bottle once more before starting to feed the little girl._

"_Adorable." Bel sighed and half-lied down on the couch, pulling a blanket from the armrest and draping it over herself. _

_Blaine watched Bella's face blissfully as she ate. Toward the end of the bottle the little girl's eyes drooped closed and her mouth fell open a little. Blaine put the bottle back on the side table, stood and carefully moved Bella so he could burp her. She stirred slightly, but fell right back asleep after a small burp._

"_Wanna hold her?" Blaine asked Bel, who had only sat watching Blaine and their daughter._

"_I'm okay." Bel said and folded her hands on top of the blanket. "You two can use some bonding time."_

"_But you're gonna be without her for a week soon. You sure you don't wanna hold her?" Blaine whispered, stroking the little girl's hair._

"_I said I'm fine, Blaine!" Bel hissed._

_Blaine's mouth fell open, but Bella started whining again so he shushed her and walked out of the living room with a hurt expression. He carried her to his room and put her down in the crib before settling down on his bed. After pouting at the ceiling for a few minutes he decided to go back downstairs and talk to Bel. He turned the baby monitor on, put it in his cardigan pocket and tiptoed out of the room.__  
>When he came back downstairs Bel was still on the couch. He walked around it and stopped in front of her. She had her arms crossed over her chest, frowned and was pointedly not looking at him.<em>

"_Bel?" Blaine said carefully._

"_What?" she snapped._

"_I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Blaine said, the hurt evident in his voice._

"_No! You did nothing wrong! You're perfect!" Bel shouted._

"_Why are you yelling at me?" Blaine took a few steps back and bumped his leg into the coffee table, knocking an empty water glass over._

_The baby monitor started whining._

"_Never mind. I'll go upstairs and comfort our daughter." Blaine hurried out of the room and Bel started to cry silently._

_Blaine easily made Bella fall back asleep by rocking her back and forth and singing to her under his breath. He didn't want to go back downstairs and get yelled at, so he put his pajamas on - even though it wasn't late, he knew he wasn't leaving the house - and laid down in his bed._

* * *

><p><em><span>Thursday the 8<span>__th__ of July 2010_

_Blaine awoke to crying. He quickly glanced at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was two in the morning. After blinking a couple of times he realized the crying wasn't from Bella. _

"_Bel?" he whispered and turned in the opposite direction, to where Bel was sitting on the edge of the bed in her pajamas. "Are you okay?" He threw the duvet off of his body and moved closer to her. "What's wrong?"_

"_I'm sorry, Blaine." she gasped between sobs. "So, so sorry!"_

"_It's okay." Blaine whispered, stroking her arm. _

"_It's not!" she sobbed and threw her arms around his neck. _

"_Shh." Blaine hugged her tight. "I'm not mad."_

_Bel just continued to cry into Blaine's neck. He reached a hand up to comb through the short hair on the back of her head while shushing her gently. After a while she calmed down and pulled away from him, twisting her hands together in her lap._

"_Wanna sleep in here?" Blaine asked._

_Bel didn't respond, she just scooted closer to him and pulled the duvet back over the both of them. "Thank you, Blaine."_

"_You're very welcome." he said and turned to face the crib. _

"_Blaine?" came Bel's voice after a minute. _

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you." Blaine felt Bel scoot even closer, moving one of her arms around his ribcage. "And I'm sorry."_

"_I love you too. And I know, Bel." Blaine whispered and put his hand on top of hers at his side. "I forgive you."_

_Bel hiccupped a final sob and then nuzzled her nose against the back of his neck. They fell asleep like that; like they used to when they dated or when Bel was really sad during the pregnancy._

* * *

><p><em><span>Saturday the 10th of July 2010<span>_

_Blaine and Bel didn't argue any more during the next two days. But Bel came into Blaine's room crying at night, curling up next to him in bed. It wasn't odd to Blaine, since he was just comforting her like he had been doing for months, during her hormone-crying and panic-attacks about having a baby. She also insisted that Blaine held Bella most of the time, wanting them to bond as much as possible before it was Bel's turn to have her for a week._

_Blaine was exhausted. During the day he took care of Bella - with some help from Bel and his mother - and during the nights he comforted a crying Bel._

_On Saturday morning Bel was nothing short of clingy, even after they'd gotten out of bed. She was hugging Blaine and telling him she loved him. She also wanted to hold Bella all through breakfast and up until lunch._

"_Bel, are you okay?" Blaine asked when she snuggled up to him on the couch when he was feeding Bella after lunch._

"_I'm fine."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes." Bel rubbed her cheek against Blaine's shoulder. "I just realized how lucky I am to have you."_

"_Okay." Blaine smiled fondly, putting the empty formula bottle on the coffee table and standing to burp Bella._

"_I don't wanna go." Bel sighed and straightened on the couch._

"_I'll just have her for a week and then it's your turn. And you know you can call me any time." Bella burped and Blaine handed her to Bel. "Here. Cuddle her while I carry your bag down, and we'll leave in ten minutes. Okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_Blaine kissed Bella's forehead and then Bel's too before walking up the stairs. Bel's bag was packed and ready on the bed, so he grabbed it and carried it down the stairs to put it by the front door. He walked back into the living room and found Bel crying again, little Bella fast asleep in her arms._

"_Why are you crying?" Blaine asked and sat down beside her._

"_I'm just gonna miss you so much."_

"_We're gonna miss you too. But we've been apart for a week before. We'll be fine. I have my mother to make sure I don't break Bella."_

_Bel chuckled at that and wiped a tear off her cheek with her palm. "You are the best guy I'll ever know." Bel smiled, but her eyes teared up again._

"_And you are the best girl I'll ever know." Blaine leaned his head on her shoulder. "Now let's cuddle until we have to leave."_

_And so they did._

* * *

><p><em>When they stood by the Mayer household's front door Blaine hugged Bel as close as he could, holding Bella's car seat in one hand. "Say bye to mommy, Bella." He held the seat up so Bel could reach her. "See you next week mommy!"<em>

_Bella gurgled and Bel's eyes got teary once again.__"I'm gonna miss you so much, baby." Bel leaned forward and pressed her lips against Bella's forehead, making the little girl squeak. "You too, dork." she added and kissed Blaine's cheek._

"_Bye mommy!" Blaine said and walked toward the parking lot._

"_I love you!" Bel called after them, waving and smiling slightly._

"_We love you too!" Blaine called back before Bel was out of sight._

* * *

><p><em><span>Tuesday the 13th of July 2010<span>_

_Bella was crying. _

_Blaine stood in his bedroom rocking her at four in the morning. "Shh, baby. You're okay. Daddy's fed you, burped you and changed your diaper. You're okay." Blaine cooed. "Please, Bella. Why are you still crying?" he whined._

"_Blaine? Is everything alright?" Anna peeked her head inside the door, looking like she was sleepwalking._

"_Yes, mother. We're fine." Blaine sighed, rocking a bit faster. "Aren't we, Bella? Just a little fussy."_

"_Can I help with anything?"_

"_No, mom. I've tried everything. I'm just gonna hold her until she falls asleep."_

"_Alright, honey." Anna said and left again, closing the door._

"_You've been crying for three hours, baby! What's wrong?" Blaine felt frustrated tears pool in his eyes. "I'm a horrible father. I can't even comfort my own daughter!"__The tears spilled over and Blaine let out a broken sob. "Daddy will sing to you, okay?" he whispered and moved Bella in his arms.__  
>He sang for another hour until she finally fell asleep.<em>

_Blaine put her down in the crib so slowly his arms shook. When she was finally bundled under the blankets with her yellow fish, Blaine sat down on his bed and sighed deeply. He then flopped back onto the bed, his legs dangling over the edge. "Finally." he breathed - his voice hoarse - and closed his eyes._

* * *

><p><em>Blaine jerked awake when his phone rang loudly on the nightstand. He shot up into a sitting position from where his legs were still dangling over the edge of the bed. "Hello?"<em>

"_Hey, Blaine. It's Bel. How is everything going?"_

"_Oh, it's been fine. Until-" Blaine checked the time, it was now eight. "-about seven hours ago. She cried for four hours. Four hours, Bel!"_

"_Oh, wow. That sucks. And here I call and wake her up!"_

"_Nah, it's okay. She's still asleep." Blaine rubbed one eye with his fist._

"_Okay. Well, I just wanted to check on you two."_

"_We're fine. But I'm exhausted."_

"_I'll let you sleep then." Bel said, and Blaine thanked Zeus or whoever was up there. "I miss you."_

"_I miss you too. And Bella misses you!"_

"_Bye Blaine."_

"_Bye Bel."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Thursday the 15th of July 2010<span>_

"_Blaine."_

_Blaine grumbled and turned over onto his back._

"_Blaine!" He lifted his head and found his father looking down at him. "Your mother is yelling for you to come to the downstairs bathroom. Something amazing has apparently happened. So, get up."_

"_Okay, dad."_

_Herman held his hand out toward him and Blaine grabbed it, accepting the help to get pulled into a sitting position. He stood as his father left the room, and straightened his pajamas before going downstairs._

"_There you are, honey! You missed it!" Anna chirped when Blaine walked into the bathroom._

"_Missed what?"_

_Anna had taken care of Bella for a few hours in the morning so Blaine could get some sleep. Apparently she had given her a bath._

"_Her umbilical cord fell off!" Anna said like it was the most exciting thing in the world._

"_Ew." Blaine remarked, wrinkling his nose. He'd left the baths to Bel and his mother to avoid that thing._

"_I know you think it's gross, so I threw it away. But come here!" Anna waved for him to come closer to the changing table where Bella laid. "Come look at her adorable little bellybutton!"_

"_Oh." Blaine said and walked over to them, looking down at his daughter. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed in a high pitch. "It's beautiful!"__To other people it looked like a normal bellybutton, but to Blaine it was the most adorable one in all the world. "I have to call Bel!" he exclaimed and ran up to his room and grabbed the phone off the nightstand._

"_Hello?" Bel's voice sounded in the phone._

"_Hi Bel! Something amazing just happened!"_

"_What happened?"_

"_Bella has got the cutest bellybutton of all time!"_

"_Oh, okay. That thing fell off." Bel chuckled lightly. "Can you send me a picture?"_

"_Sure!" Blaine scrambled down the stairs and heard some loud noises on the other line. "What's that noise?"_

"_My parents are on a business-trip until Wednesday, so I'm going to the mall. By bus."__ Bel explained._

"_Oh, okay." Blaine walked into the downstairs bathroom to find his mother putting Bella's yellow onesie on. "Mom, stop! Bel wants a picture of Bella's bellybutton."_

_Anna just giggled and lifted the onesie over Bella's stomach. Blaine took a picture, just as Bella put her fist in her mouth. He sent it and then put the phone back to his ear. "Did you get it?"_

"_Yeah." Bel sounded sad. "She's beautiful."_

"_She is. But don't be sad. You'll see her in just two more days!"_

"_Yeah." Bel sighed. "Give her a kiss from me." _

"_Okay. Bye Bel."_

"_Goodbye."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Author's note:** There you go! Some Blella fluff. ^^ Chapter 5 is only halfway done, and I have to post the next chapter of Nailed Shut, so the next chapter of this story might take a few days to get up. But I think it'll be worth the wait. We get back to the Klaine! ^^  
>So please leave a review and tell me what you think! I love you all! ^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real world.

**Warnings:** None, I think.

**Author's notes: **HAPPY ONE YEAR KLAINEVERSARY EVERYONE!So here is chapter five! I've been incredibly busy as of late, and I apologize. Get ready for some angst. We'll be back to the Klaine in this chapter! I think it will fit with today's date, too. I hope you like it! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Apple Shampoo<strong>

**Chapter 5:**

_Saturday the 17__th __of July 2010_

_Blaine arrived at Bel's house half an hour early, due to Bella waking up far earlier than he had planned. Luckily he knew where the Mayers hid their key. He found it and unlocked the door carefully, not wanting to wake Bel if she was still asleep. He locked the door behind him, put the car seat with a sleeping Bella on the floor by the couch and sat down. He decided to play some games on his phone while he waited for Bel to wake up._

* * *

><p><em>Blaine opened his eyes when he heard Bella whining. He picked her up and rocked her back to sleep. He had fallen asleep himself, so when Bella was sleeping again he put her back in the car seat and checked the time on his phone. It was more than an hour after Blaine was supposed to drop Bella off.<em>

_He picked the diaper bag and the car seat up and walked carefully toward Bel's room. Blaine put everything down right inside the door and looked up toward Bel's bed. He gasped. _

_Bel's wardrobe was open and empty, all her posters and paintings stripped off the walls. Her bed was made, and atop it laid two envelopes._

"_Bel?" Blaine breathed and walked over to the bed and looked down at the envelopes. One said "Mom & Dad" on the outside, and the other said "Blaine". Blaine's hands shook as he picked the envelope with his name up and pulled a note out of it. _

**_Beloved Blaine.  
>If you're reading this than you probably already know that I'm gone. I could go on forever about all the reasons I have for and against leaving. I owe you an explanation, but I don't really have one.<br>I've been in love with you since the day I met you. I thought eventually you'd realize you actually want me too. But after everything with Bella I knew that would never happen. I know I am selfish for doing this, but seeing you like I have been has been killing me for months. I am not meant to be a mother, at least not for a very long time.  
>You though, you are absolutely wonderful with Bella. You have been an amazing father since the second you found out she existed. Both Bella and I will be so much better off like this. I know I'm leaving you in a horrible position, raising a daughter by yourself at only seventeen. But I am absolutely positive you will do amazingly.<br>I won't come back, I've left Ohio forever. I am however planning on sending you letters, as well as ones for Bella. I know I have no right asking you for anything after what I've just done, but if you could save those letters for Bella? So she can read them when she gets older, so she will understand.  
>I totally understand if you burn anything I send you, though. I deserve that. I deserve to be unhappy, and I will be for a long time. But I really think this is the best for all three of us.<br>Please take care of our daughter, and please remember that I did this mostly for her. But the most important thing of all; don't you EVER blame yourself for this. Ever. I will give you some space to be sad, angry and to hate me. But I will continue to send letters. My phone number doesn't work anymore and my parents have no idea where I am going.  
>I will forever love you both. My daughter and my first love. I will miss you every day. And I will work every day on becoming a better person.<br>I know you can do this.  
>Love, Bel.<em>**

_The letter was already wet with Blaine's tears and his hands shook so hard he couldn't read it again. _

"_She's gone." he breathed. _

_Blaine gingerly put the letter back in the envelope, put it in the diaper bag and went outside to the car. He strapped Bella in securely and locked the doors. After wiping his face dry he drove home, as slowly as he could._

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom! Will you take Bella for a second?" Blaine called into the kitchen and put the car seat down by the doorway.<em>

"_Sure, honey." Anna had Bella in her arms in a flash, rocking the newly awoken baby back and forth. _

_Blaine ran up the stairs and closed his door behind him. He ripped the bracelet Bel had given him off his wrist and threw it at the opposite wall before crashing face first onto his bed. The pillow muffled his broken cries and angry shouts as Blaine writhed on the bed, thrashing his arms and legs violently until all the power had left him. He turned onto his side and hugged his second pillow to his chest, the tears continuing to fall but only a few whines escaping his lips. _

_The door creaked open and Anna stuck her head inside. "Blaine? Wasn't Bel supposed to have Bella for the wee-" she cut off at the sight of her only son broken down on his bed. "Blaine, honey! What's the matter?" She opened the door further but stuck her head back into the hallway. "HERMAN! COME HERE AND TAKE YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER FOR A WHILE!"_

_Herman was at Anna's side, taking Bella from her after just a minute. Anna waved him off to go downstairs and then closed the door to Blaine's bedroom behind her. _

"_Baby, what happened? Why did you bring Bella back? Did you and Bel have a fight?" Anna sat down next to Blaine and put a hand on the side of his ribs. "Talk to me, honey." she begged._

"_She's gone." Blaine bit his lip as another sobbed threatened to escape. _

"_What? What do you mean gone?" Anna's other hand was placed on her chest._

"_She's gone, mom!" Blaine cried and moved to sob into his mother's shoulder. _

"_Shh. You'll be okay, baby." Anna cooed, brushing her fingers through Blaine's curls and rocking him from side to side gently. "Mommy will fix it."_

* * *

><p><span>Sunday the 13<span>th of March 2011

"She just left?" Kurt was sitting cross-legged on Blaine's bed, looking at him feeding Bella.

"Yeah."

Kurt was quiet for a moment, thinking. "I'm sorry."

"We're fine, Kurt." Blaine smiled and then looked down at his daughter. Daughter! "But thank you."

"So you've been taking care of her all by yourself for eight months?"

"Well, mom helped until I started at Dalton. Then she hired a nanny to look after Bella while I'm in class and such and rented one of the empty dorm rooms for her too."

"Wow." Kurt had to look away from the adorable little girl. This was going to change everything. Kurt was upset. "Why didn't you tell me? You've known me for half of her life!"

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine said and sat Bella down on the floor. She crawled away toward the crib and started sucking on a fin of a yellow plush-fish. "I don't know. At first I didn't know you so well, and it's kind of a big deal when you're our age so it wasn't something I just blurted out. And later I just didn't want you to worry about me, you had enough to worry about. And now… I just- It's a big deal."

"It is." Kurt agreed and shuddered at the thought of what this was going to mean for their romance. If they started dating, Kurt would date someone with a kid. A kid, a baby! He was upset, but he also realized he had never been more in love with Blaine. "You are so brave." he whispered, looking at Bella on the floor and feeling his eyes prickle.

"You are my best friend, Kurt." Blaine said and put a hand on Kurt's knee, making the brunette look at him again. "I hope this doesn't change anything."

"It won't change the fact that we're best friends, no." Kurt said with certainty. "But I get now why you said you didn't want to screw this up."

They were both silent for a minute, looking at Bella sucking happily on the fish. "She's why you've been in such a hurry to get back to your dorm all the time."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. And she was sick during Christmas break, which made it a stressful time for me."

"I can imagine."

Another minute of silence. "And I assume you were referring to this… situation when we fought about me dating Britt?"

"Yeah…" Blaine sighed. "I didn't want something like this to happen to you."

Kurt bit his lip, thinking for a second. Blaine looked happy with Bella, and he obviously loved her. But this was probably not what Blaine had planned for his life to be like at seventeen. "She's beautiful." he then said and smiled.

"She is." Blaine said and a proud smile creeped onto his face. He went over to the little girl and brought her back to the bed, bouncing her on his knee while she continued to suck on the fish-fin.

"She looks just like you." Kurt chuckled lightly. "She's got your eyes."

"Thanks." Blaine ran his fingers through the girls dark curls. "Her eyes were actually a blue-green color up until recently. I've heard that's common with babies."

"She's got your hair too."

"She does. Poor thing." Blaine grinned.

"And your eyebrows. Poor thing." Kurt giggled.

"Hey!" Blaine huffed and pouted, and Kurt wanted to kiss him.

Kurt's stomach dropped as the realization dawned on him that it wasn't that easy anymore. That it never had been. "I have to go."

"I'm sorry Kurt."

Kurt stood and walked toward the door. "About what?"

"About not telling you. And about whatever it was you stormed in here to yell at me about." the side of his lips twitched into a small smile.

"It was nothing. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

><p><span>Monday the 14<span>th of March 2011

Kurt was sitting with a bunch of other Warblers in the room, studying for an upcoming test when Blaine burst in through the heavy wooden doors and threw stacks of papers into the air, making them scatter everywhere.

Kurt flipped a bunch of papers off of his textbook and grinned as he watched Blaine sing and do his silly dance moves. Blaine grabbed Kurt and dragged him with him into the hallway while he continued to sing, and Kurt couldn't help singing along a little as they skipped toward a bench where Kurt sat down. Blaine continued the song in the same silly fashion, with all their Warbler friends joining in with harmonies and equally silly dance moves. While Jeff and the other guys did some group choreography Blaine sat down close to Kurt on the bench, singing straight to his face before leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder and making what Kurt called "puppy-eyes" at him.

Kurt sang along with the other boys while Blaine flailed his arms around on the bench before rejoining his friends in the middle of the hallway. Kurt chuckled as Blaine skipped around and spun. He even got up and did a little dance of his own.

Suddenly the singing and dancing boys had gathered around the tables and started to bang their fists on them. Kurt continued to dance around while Blaine zigzagged between all the boys before they all joined in on the dancing again.

When the song was over the Warblers scattered off in different directions but Blaine walked over to Kurt who was picking up his bag and Pavarotti's cage.

"How did you manage to find a Burberry-esque canary cage cover?" he asked with an adorable clueless expression on his face.

"Canaries don't like cold weather. Especially Pavarotti." Kurt chirped and stood in front of him.

"You love him, don't you?"

"I do." Kurt chuckled. "Do I detect a little jealousy?"

"Oh, you detect a lot of jealousy." Blaine grinned. "Sometimes I feel like you love him more than us Warblers." He joked and followed Kurt down the hallway.

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday the 15<span>th of March 2011

Kurt was filing his nails and whistling a tune along with Pavarotti after doing his moisturizing routine and hair when suddenly Pav stopped chirping back. He looked over at the cage where the small yellow bird lay lifeless beneath his food-dispenser. "Pavarotti?"

* * *

><p>Kurt burst through the doors to the Warblers' meeting room in his darkest clothes that morning when he got to school. Everyone stopped talking to look at him.<p>

"Kurt. What's wrong?" Blaine looked concerned.

"It's Pavarotti. Pavarotti is dead. I suspect a stroke." Kurt sniffled.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." Blaine said, and the other Warblers were silent.

"I know it's really stupid to be upset about a bird, but... He- he inspired me. With his optimism, and his love of song. He was my friend. Now, I know that today we need to practice every song in the medley of Pink songs, but- I'd like to sing a song for Pavarotti today."

And Kurt sang a song, for Pavarotti. He was barely aware of the other guys humming along as his cheeks were streaked with tears. When the song was over he glanced at everyone in the room – stopping a fraction longer on Blaine who was looking at him strangely – and thanked them.

* * *

><p>The Warblers were back to arguing about what songs they wanted Blaine to sing, and Kurt was barely listening. He was pulled from his thoughts of Pavarotti as Blaine spoke.<p>

"No. I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me."

Kurt looked curiously at him as he spoke to all the upset boys in the room. He listened closely and responded to Blaine's comment about Pavarotti before Wes made them vote on a duet for Regionals. He of course voted for it; He wanted to audition for that solo.

"No. No auditions." Blaine spoke up and Kurt looked at him with curiosity again. "I wanna sing the duet, with Kurt."

Kurt's brain short-circuited. When all the Warblers voted for him to do the duet with Blaine, he was speechless. And as Blaine grinned at him, Kurt knew. He was beyond in love with Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting with all his bedazzling-stuff spread out on the table in front of him while he decorated Pavarotti's casket, when Blaine walked into the room. "What's that?"<p>

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." Kurt responded with a sigh, looking up at Blaine for a moment.

"Well, finish up. We should practice the song."

As Blaine sat down Kurt put the glue aside and frowned, hesitating a moment before asking. "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

Blaine looked at him for a moment before turning his gaze away and taking a deep breath. "Kurt, there is a moment… When you say to yourself "Oh! There you are. I've been looking for you forever."." He took another deep breath and Kurt just watched him curiously.

Then Blaine grabbed his hand and Kurt's heart stuttered. His mind was racing and he missed a bit of what Blaine said next.

"… You move me, Kurt."

Kurt's breathing hitched. Blaine looked bashfully at their joined hands and Kurt again had the urge to kiss him.

He leaned forward, placing one hand on the side of Blaine's face as he pressed their lips together. Blaine breathed in through his nose when Kurt moved his head to deepen the kiss a little. As he did so, Blaine moved a hand onto the side of Kurt's face. The tips of their tongues brushed for a second before Kurt pulled away. Blaine just looked at Kurt in awe as he sat back.

Kurt chuckled airily and hid his face in his hand for a moment. "We should- we should practice."

"I thought we were." Blaine said more cheekily than Kurt would have ever though he was capable of.

Both of them stood as their faces crashed together in another kiss, their arms tangling as both moved to cup each other's cheeks. Kurt buried his fingers in the hair behind Blaine's ears as Blaine put both his hands flat against Kurt's shoulder blades, pressing their bodies together. Kurt had to peek his eyes open for a second as their tongues moved together, just to make sure this was real.

* * *

><p>They were both panting when they pulled apart. Their ties were crooked and both boys' hair was mussed.<p>

Kurt took a step back, creating some space between them. "I'm sorry. I know you said that you didn't want to screw this up."

Blaine's face fell, but he let out a huff of laughter. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Kurt blushed.

"I realized when you sang for Pavarotti the other day that I've been in love with you since the moment we met on the staircase."

Kurt stepped back toward Blaine, reaching his hand out for Blaine to take. He did. "Blaine Anderson, would you go on a date with me?"

"I want to, so bad. But-" Blaine bit his lip and Kurt froze, his grip on Blaine's hand tightening. "I have Bella. I have a kid, Kurt. I know it's a big deal for you, even though you won't admit it."

"It is." Kurt admitted, lifting his chin. "But I don't care. We can make it work."

"Are you sure?" Blaine looked Kurt deep in the eyes.

"Absolutely." Kurt smiled and brushed his thumb against the back of Blaine's hand.

"Then yes. Yes, I'll go on a date with you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt softly.

"Next Friday?" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips.

"Next Friday." Blaine responded, placing his free hand on the back of Kurt's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued! <strong>

**Author's note:** So, I hope you liked this chapter! KLISSES ON KLAINE DAY! Sorry. I'm emotional about today.  
>Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Did I rush through canon, or do you want to kill me for changing things up? *hides under bed* Please review. :)<br>I love you all!

So, I can't believe how much these boys' relationship has changed, enriched and saved my life this past year. Also the phenomenon that we know as "Klaine" made it possible for me to fall in love with writing, and get to know my amazing Sophie. My inspiration, my muse and my best friend.  
>I am so thankful for all of you readers. You probably don't realize how important you are to me, and how much a review or a Story Alert brightens my days. If you write yourself, you'll know. Just, thank you.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real world.

**Warnings:** Minor swearing.

**Author's notes: **So here is chapter six! I hope you like it! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Apple Shampoo<strong>

**Chapter 6:**

Tuesday the 15th of March 2011

**From: Blaine  
>Message: Hey.<strong>

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Hi. Can't sleep?<strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: I can't stop thinking about today. I wanted to Bella about it, but I just didn't know like… What we are?<strong>

**To: Blaine  
>Message: We're Kurt and Blaine. <strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: You know what I mean.<strong>

**To: Blaine  
>Message: I do, sorry. We're going on a date. We kissed. And I still can't believe it's actually real. =)<strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: I can't either. =)<strong>

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Good night, Blaine.<strong>

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Goodnight, Kurt.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday the 16<span>th of March 2011

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked as Blaine dragged him into an empty room.

"I just thought we should talk." Blaine said and sat down on a bench by the window, indicating for Kurt to sit beside him.

"Did I- Are we-" Kurt hesitated as he sat down.

"We're fine, Kurt." Blaine assured him. "I just felt like we should talk about… us." Kurt just looked at him, so he continued. "Like I said, I don't want to screw this up. I don't want to push you into anything, because I know that me having Bella is a big thing for us. I want everything we do and every step we take to be on your terms, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm sorry if this is too deep a talk for us to have this early in our relationship." Blaine blushed and looked at his knees.

"It's not. We always talk about everything, Blaine. And I don't ever want that to change." Kurt smiled and took one of Blaine's hands in his own. "I promise I'll always tell you how I feel, as long as you promise you'll do the same."

"I promise." Blaine said and looked Kurt in the eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

Kurt chuckled. "Of course you can, silly."

He leaned forward and Blaine pressed his lips to the side of Kurt's. But before Kurt could angle his head to kiss Blaine properly, he pulled back. Blaine grinned. "So what do I tell Bella?"

Kurt smacked Blaine lightly on the arm. "Blaine, will you be my boyfriend?" He grinned back.

"I'll be your boyfriend. If you'll be mine." Blaine grinned even wider and Kurt was surprised that was even possible.

"I will." he responded. "Which means I get to kiss you whenever I want."

He inched closer to Blaine on the bench and kissed him softly, one of Blaine's hands moving onto the side of Kurt's face instantly.

After a couple minutes of kissing Kurt pulled away from Blaine and sighed heavily. "We should practice. Regionals is in two days."

Blaine sighed too. "I guess we should."

* * *

><p><span>Friday the 18<span>th of March 2011

Blaine's encouraging words backstage had helped calm Kurt's nerves, and during their duet the world had melted away and it had just been he and Blaine singing together.

Even though the Warblers got standing ovations after their up-beat number they still lost. Competing was over for the rest of the year.

* * *

><p><span>Saturday the 19<span>th of March 2011

Blaine followed Kurt to bury Pavarotti. He was laid to rest under a big, beautiful tree. And even though Kurt was very sad about the loss of his darling canary, he felt happy that he had Blaine to hold his hand and help cheer him up as they walked away from the tiny grave.

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday the 22<span>nd of March 2011

"You have never held a baby before?" Blaine gasped as he and Kurt was walking toward Blaine's dorm room.

"I know! I haven't had the opportunity. Except for Quinn's baby, but I was too scared to hold her because she was so tiny!"

"That's it. You're going to hold Bella today."

"But we have to study for-"

"We have time for that too."

"But what if I drop-"

"You won't. You can sit on the bed. That way she wouldn't break even if you did drop her." Blaine knocked on the door next to his own.

"Come in." a woman's voice sounded from inside.

Blaine opened the door and stepped in, dropping his bag right inside. Kurt followed him inside and closed the door behind them.

"Look, Bella! Daddy's here to get you." a middle-aged woman said from an armchair where she was bouncing Bella on her knee.

Blaine walked over to her and picked the little girl up, setting her on his hip. "How has she been today?"

"She ate and slept well but has been a little fussy this past hour."

"Is that so, Bella McFussypants?" Blaine said to Bella in a silly voice, poking her nose with his index finger.

Kurt giggled and Blaine looked over with a blush spreading across his cheeks, seemingly having forgotten that Kurt was in the room. Kurt walked over to the woman and held his hand out. "Kurt Hummel. Blaine's… friend."

The woman shook it. "Rita Collins. Bella's babysitter."

They said goodbye to the woman and Kurt helped carry Blaine's bag to his room. Blaine unlocked the door and let Kurt in first.

"I have to start driving home in an hour." Kurt said as he put Blaine's bag on the desk.

"I'm just gonna feed her and then you can hold her. She's a lot calmer after dinner." Blaine explained and sat Bella down on the floor. He then made a bottle of formula while Kurt started reading aloud from the textbook. He sat on the bed with the book open on his knees while Blaine sat with Bella in the armchair, feeding her the formula.

* * *

><p>Bella burped and Blaine moved her from his shoulder as he walked over to Kurt on the bed. Kurt closed the book and put it on Blaine's nightstand. "Are you sure about this?"<p>

"I'm absolutely certain. You'll be fine." Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed, scooting closer to Kurt. "Ready?"

Kurt swallowed loudly, nodded and held his arms open. Bella whined as Blaine moved her from his warm chest, but silenced instantly when Blaine lowered her into Kurt's arms. She gurgled happily and Blaine smiled. "There you go! You're holding a baby!"

"Wow…" Kurt said and looked down at Bella's hazel eyes, that he could swear was actually bigger than Blaine's. "She's so pretty." he whined in a high-pitched voice.

Blaine chuckled. "She likes you."

"How can you tell?" Kurt said disbelievingly.

"Well… She threw up on David and when Wes held her she was screaming like he had pinched her. Nick tried holding her but she kept whining. Only Jeff and Trent have successfully held her. She did however give them very suspicious looks. You are the first person besides me, Rita and my parents that she has actually talked to."

Bella gurgled again and grabbed at Kurt's face. "You have such a pretty little voice, too." Kurt cooed.

"If you can actually call that talking." Blaine chuckled again. "She's not so bad, is she?"

"She's amazing." Kurt breathed and twined one of her curls around his finger.

The little girl sneezed and then closed her eyes.

"Bless you." Blaine laughed, but Kurt shushed him.

"Shh! She looks sleepy."

"Sorry." Blaine whispered and leaned back against the headboard.

Kurt rocked Bella back and forth slightly, and after a couple of minutes she was fast asleep. "She's asleep." Kurt whispered.

"I'll put her in the crib." Blaine said and sat up.

"No!" Kurt whined. "You read from the textbook and I'll hold her."

"Okay…" Blaine opened the textbook and leaned back again. "Page sixty-four, right?"

* * *

><p>Blaine stopped reading quietly and looked at Kurt. "You were supposed to leave ten minutes ago."<p>

"Just another hour." Kurt mumbled, still looking at the little girl in his arms. "Keep reading!"

Blaine laughed and continued to read.

* * *

><p><span>Friday the 25<span>th of March 2011

"Kurt? Why are we in Columbus?" Blaine stared out the window with his mouth slightly open before turning to Kurt.

"It's still a surprise." Kurt sighed, but smirked at Blaine. "You'll know in two minutes."

* * *

><p>"A BUILD-A-BEAR?" Blaine gasped as Kurt pulled up next to the building.<p>

"Yeah. You said you'd never been to one." Kurt smiled and turned the car off. "And I thought I could make something for Bella."

"You don't have to do that." Blaine protested before they got out of the car and started walking toward the front doors.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to."

* * *

><p>"What are you making?" Kurt asked Blaine as they stood by the rows of animals one could choose from.<p>

"You."

"And what do you mean by that?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine who just chuckled.

"A baby penguin." Blaine grinned and held the empty animal up for Kurt to see.

"Oh." Kurt blushed. "Funny. 'Cause I'm actually making you too."

"And what animal would that be?" Blaine huffed, crossing his arms.

"A puppy." Kurt grinned back. "A furniture-climbing one."

Blaine laughed. "Okay, fine."

* * *

><p>"You never told me why you transferred to Dalton." Kurt said as he was stuffing the soft, black puppy.<p>

Blaine swallowed loudly.

"Did something happen?" Kurt's hands stilled and he watched Blaine's uncomfortable facial expression. "Sorry. You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's fine…" Blaine assured him, putting some filling into the penguin. "I was going to go back to me and Bel's old public school but-"

* * *

><p><em><span>Wednesday the 4<span>__th__ of August 2010_

_Blaine closed his bedroom door carefully and brought the baby monitor downstairs into the kitchen. _

"_Blaine! What the hell is this?" his mother hissed, waving a piece of paper around. _

"_I don't know, mother. Why don't you hold it still, so I can see." Blaine walked over and took the paper from Anna._

_**The things I'd do to your daughter, fag… **_

_Blaine's hands shook. "Where the fuck did this come from?" Blaine said slowly, fisting the note into a ball. _

"_It came with all the other mail." Anna said and carefully unballed Blaine's hand, taking the note and throwing it in the trash. _

"_That's it. You are not going back to that school, Blaine. You're going to Dalton." Herman spoke from beside the kitchen table. "I will not have my son anywhere near people that would-"_

"_I'll go." Blaine interrupted. "And I'll take Bella with me. We'll be safe there."_

* * *

><p><span>Friday the 25<span>th of March 2011

"Oh my God, Blaine. I'm so sorry." Kurt held a hand on top of Blaine's for a moment.

"I don't know who it was or what exactly they meant, but my parents got the transfer papers written before that week was out. And thus, I started at Dalton."

"You're safe here." Kurt said and put the final piece of filling into the stuffed puppy. "Let's talk about something else. What do you want to be when you get older? You've never told me that either."

Blaine smiled and blushed slightly, he too putting the last piece of stuffing in his toy. "An architect."

"Wow, that's really cool." Kurt said. "Have you looked at any colleges?"

* * *

><p>"It looks just like me!" Kurt exclaimed when Blaine moved the finished penguin from behind his back.<p>

Blaine laughed. "I couldn't find any Marc Jacobs clothing for him though." He handed it to Kurt. "I made it for you."

Kurt made an "aaaww"-noise as he accepted the penguin with one hand. "What's his name?"

"Kurt, of course." Blaine made an exaggerated eye roll and smiled. "How did yours turn out?"

Kurt moved the furry puppy from behind his own back and held it up. "Tadaa!" he exclaimed.

"He's awesome. What's his name?"

"Blaine, of course." Kurt copied Blaine's eye roll and grinned.

Blaine looked around the store and then pecked Kurt's lips quickly.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna give them both to Bella." Kurt said suddenly during their dinner at the restaurant.<p>

"What?" Blaine asked after swallowing his bite of food.

"Kurt and Blaine. The penguin and puppy."

"Oh. That's very nice of you, Kurt. But you can keep them. She has her fish." Blaine smiled and took another bite.

"A kid can't just have ONE stuffed animal!" Kurt said like it was the most outrageous thing he'd ever heard. "I had hundreds. Besides, that way she'll have us with her even when we can't be there in person."

"That's so sweet." Blaine squeezed Kurt's knee under the table.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked down the hallway to Blaine's dorm room hand in hand.<p>

"Wait, Kurt. I have to get Bella." Blaine said as Kurt led him past Rita's door.

"Later. First I have to drop you off at your door, like a gentleman." Kurt said and stopped in front of Blaine's door.

Blaine giggled. "Oh." He unlocked his door and turned to Kurt. "I had an amazing time tonight."

"Me too." Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's other hand too.

Blaine blushed to the tips of his ears. "Thank you."

"No, thank you!" Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine slowly but intently.

Blaine untwined their fingers and put his arms around Kurt's neck as they kissed.

Kurt pulled his head back but kept his hands where they now rested on Blaine's hips. "You should go get Bella."

Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's. "Will you go on another date with me?"

"Of course." Kurt smiled and angled his head forward, pressing their lips together. "But I need to get going now or dad will worry."

Blaine sighed and released his hold on Kurt after a last kiss. "Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><em><span>Monday the 23<span>__rd__ of August 2010_

_Blaine carried the car seat with a sleeping Bella up the grand staircase early on Monday morning. A few boys in blazers looked at him as he passed, but not unkindly. Some even introduced themselves and shook his free hand. _

_He had the first half of the day off so he went straight to his new room. His parents had been there the day before and left all of his and Bella's things. He unlocked the door with the right number on it in the hallway full off dorm rooms and realized most of his things had been unpacked - most likely by his mother - so he could just start living in it right away. _

_Blaine moved Bella into her crib carefully and sat down on the bed. This was his home for the rest of the school year. _

_There was a soft knock on the door and a woman entered and introduced herself as the babysitter Blaine's mother had hired to take care of Bella while Blaine was in class. _

"_I have to get some things ready before my first class, but I'll be back after three, okay?" Blaine said to the woman as she sat down in Blaine's desk chair. _

"_Okay. I'll stay in here this first day and you can start bringing her over tomorrow." _

_Blaine walked over to the crib, bent down and kissed Bella's forehead before leaving the room with his messenger bag. He felt empty and anxious already._

* * *

><p><em>After a meeting with the principal and getting a folder filled with all the stuff he was going to need for his first day, Blaine had eaten lunch and was now sitting in his very first private school class. <em>

"_Pssst." someone whispered while Blaine was meticulously copying notes from the blackboard. Blaine looked to his left where a boy with a round face and very stylish hair sat. "Excuse me, do you have an extra pencil that I could borrow?"_

"_Yeah, sure." Blaine said quickly, rummaging through his pencil case and picking out a red one that he then handed to the boy. _

"_Thanks." The boy immediately started copying down notes and Blaine continued with his own._

* * *

><p>"<em>Excuse me?"<em>

_Blaine stopped walking down the hallway and turned to face the round-faced boy again. _

"_I forgot to give you your pencil back after class. Here." he handed the red pencil back to Blaine who put it in his pocket. "Oh, I'm sorry." The boy held his hand out. "I'm Trent Eriksen. Nice to meet you."_

"_Blaine Anderson." he responded and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too."_

"_So what's your next class?" Trent asked and started walking beside Blaine down the hallway._

* * *

><p><span>Friday the 1<span>st of April 2011

For their second date Blaine took Kurt to a very fancy restaurant. So fancy in fact, that Kurt felt like his teeth were filed down from munching on diamonds. Blaine kept apologizing that the date was boring, but Kurt kept reassuring him that it was lovely and that the most important thing was that Blaine was there with him.

After dinner – that Blaine of course paid for, since he too was a gentleman – they saw a romantic comedy at the cinema. They watched about half before agreeing that the plot was boring and that they'd much rather talk in the almost empty theater. They did so for a few minutes before they started kissing. Which they continued doing until the credits started rolling. Kurt was very happy with this, because now that he could kiss Blaine all the time he didn't want to do much else at all.

When the date was over Kurt called his dad and asked for permission to stay with Blaine at Dalton for the weekend because they had a huge test to study for, which was of course a lie. Burt had agreed with very little questions, much to both boys' surprise even though things like this had happened before. They had agreed that Kurt should spend a whole day with Blaine and Bella to see what it was like, now that they had had more than one date and were officially dating. Except no one knew about it yet. Not even their friends in the Warblers.

* * *

><p><em><span>Thursday the 26<span>__th__ of August 2010_

_When Blaine had found the gym the day before he had decided that he would go there boxing three days a week. Trent had not wanted to join him, both because he hated the gym and because he had to make a phone call to his older sister. _

_So today Blaine had put his gym-clothes on and stood punching a sandbag for over an hour before hitting the shower. When he was done and dried his hair off he accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry." he said as he removed the towel from his head, revealing a guy with blonde bangs in front of him. _

"_No problem." the guy said happily and pulled his shirt the rest of the way on. "I'm Jeff Ebenheart by the way." he then added and shook Blaine's hand._

"_Blaine Anderson."_

"_You're hardcore, dude. I saw you with the punching bag."_

"_Oh, yeah…" Blaine blushed slightly and scratched the back of his neck. "Got some stuff to get out."_

"_Well, working out is a great way to do that."_

"_I guess." Blaine moved to his locker and started pulling his clean clothes out. _

"_You like to sing, man?" Jeff asked and grinned. _

"_Yeah." Blaine perked up. "Why?"_

"_Well, I assume you're new to Dalton since I've never seen you before, so you probably don't know. But we have a singing group here and I was thinking you might wanna join?"_

"_A Glee club?"_

"_Yeah! The Warblers are like rock stars! Everybody at this school thinks they're super-cool. I joined last year and it's so much fun. And we're all like a family."_

"_Sounds amazing." _

"_You should audition. We have our first meeting on the seventh of September." _

"_I'll think about it. Thank you."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Author's note:** So I really hope you like it! The Blaine flashbacks are kind of back for a little while. ^^  
>Anyway. Please review and let me know what you think! I love you all. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real world.

**Warnings:** Minor swearing.

**Author's notes:** I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write, but life's been crazy with work and dating and birthdays and- Anyways, here's the chapter! I hope you like it. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Apple Shampoo<strong>

**Chapter 7:**

Saturday the 2nd of April 2011

"Why is she still crying?" Kurt whined at two in the morning. "You've done everything!"

"This happens sometimes. I think they are tummy aches." Blaine sighed and rocked Bella back and forth. "I'm sorry it had to happen **today**."

"Don't apologize. It's neither yours nor Bella's fault. This is the reality you live in; I should be able to handle it for one day."

"My arms hurt." Blaine whined through Bella's screaming. "And my ears too."

"Here, let me take her." Kurt stood from the mattress on the floor - which they had put out for him to sleep on - and reached his arms out to take the baby from Blaine.

Blaine handed her over and Bella continued to cry. Kurt copied Blaine's movements from before as Blaine sat down heavily on the bed and flopped backwards with his arms stretched out. "This is why most of the dorms beside mine are empty."

"Shh, Bella. You're okay." Kurt cooed, starting to bounce her up and down slightly instead of swinging back and forth.

After a few minutes Kurt heard snoring and looked startled toward the bed.

Blaine was asleep. Fully clothed and on his back with his legs dangling over the edge. Kurt closed his mouth that had fallen open in surprise. "Your dad is adorable, you know that?" he whispered to Bella after rolling his eyes. She had stopped crying and was just whining now. "Are you feeling better, cutie-face?" He smiled slightly and started rocking her back and forth again. "You want me to sing for you?"

After sitting down on the mattress on the floor with Bella still in his arms he started singing quietly.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

Kurt turned his head toward Blaine's voice and squinted one eye open to look at him. He looked very surprised.

"What?" Kurt grumbled. "Why that face?" Blaine just grinned, and that's when Kurt realized something warm was pressed against his side. His eyes flew open wide and he angled his head to look down at a little mop of curls. "She fell asleep!" he exclaimed, moving the arm that was pinned below Bella carefully so he wouldn't wake her. When he was free he sat up and pulled his quilt over her tiny figure.

"Did you knock her out or something?" Blaine whispered, followed by a giggle.

Kurt rolled his eyes, standing up and walking over to Blaine who stood beside his pillow. "Morning." he mumbled and kissed his cheek. He felt his own cheeks heat when he pulled back and realized Blaine looked really shocked. "Too casual?"

"No." Blaine mumbled. "It's… nice." He smiled softly and stroked Kurt's hand with his thumb. "I need to make some formula for when she wakes back up."

"When do you think that's gonna be?"

"Probably within an hour. But she's slept far longer than usual already." Blaine laced their fingers together. "That usually happens when she has tummy aches."

"Poor thing." Kurt looked down at the little girl and smiled softly. "She's absolutely precious."

"She is… Wanna see how I make her formula?"

"Sure."

Blaine dragged Kurt by the hand through the bedroom and into a small room connected to it. The little room had been turned into a kitchen with cabinets, a microwave oven, a sink, a mini fridge and two hotplates.

"So, it's super easy." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and opened one of the cabinets along the wall. "You take this yellow plastic jar with powder and put two spoonfuls in one of the bigger bottles." he explained while showing Kurt how to do it. "Then you pour some pre-boiled water from this bottle, up to here. Then close, pinch the top and shake!"

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's "lesson", took the bottle from him and continued to shake it. "Seems easy enough."

Blaine chuckled. "One might think so. Until you pour instant coffee into it in the middle of the night." Kurt started giggling and Blaine grinned at him. "True story." Kurt started to laugh, putting his free hand in front of his mouth. Blaine winked at him before walking over to Kurt's mattress and carefully picking Bella up. She snuggled into his arms in her sleep as he walked over to the two-person sofa in the corner behind the door. He sat down and leaned back, his daughter sleeping soundly against his chest. Blaine turned the small TV on to an episode of Project Runway and rested his chin on top of Bella's head. She sighed in her sleep when Kurt cautiously sat down next to them. "You like this show, right?" Blaine whispered hopefully while keeping his eyes on the TV.

"I do." Kurt replied, shifting closer to Blaine on the couch and leaning his head against his shoulder. "But I don't care if you want to watch something else. I'm happy just enjoying your company." He handed the shaken bottle to Blaine who smiled at him.

"I like your pajamas by the way. Suits you."

Kurt blushed furiously and tugged self-consciously on one of the buttons of his silk pajama shirt. "Thank you." They watched the show silently for a few minutes before Kurt nervously whispered "I like yours too.".

Blaine chuckled. "White t-shirt and Dalton sweatpants?"

"Uh-huh." Kurt glanced from the embroided D on Blaine's leg to Bella who had started moving.

"Thanks." Blaine grinned, sitting up straighter. "Bella?" He moved her so she was lying with her back along his arm with her feet on Kurt's leg. "You hungry, baby?"

Bella whined and rubbed her face against Blaine's chest before rolling her head to the side, peeking her eyes open to look at her father. Kurt couldn't stop the "aaww" coming from his mouth as she smiled at Blaine and then turned her eyes to him. She gurgled happily and stretched an arm out toward him. "Morning cutie-face!" Kurt grinned and tickled the palm of her outstretched hand. "You fell asleep on me!" Bella just gurgled happily at him again before looking back at her dad.

"You hungry?" Blaine repeated before he gave Bella the bottle. She started eating right away, closing her eyes again; And Blaine only needed to help her hold it a little.

"She only eats formula?" Kurt questioned, having forgotten about Project Runway completely as he watched the two Andersons.

"No, just when she wakes up and when I put her to bed. I'll show you a regular lunch or dinner later." Blaine tipped Bella's bottle upwards a little. "So what do you want to do today? Saturdays are usually our lazy days."

"I don't know. Whatever you feel like. Saturdays are usually my homework days, but we don't have any for next week so…"

"Well, I'm gonna give Bella a bath and we can go for a walk too."

"That sounds lovely." Kurt smiled wide when Bella let go of the empty bottle and reached her arms out toward him. "Gimme." he said and sat up, reaching his arms out to hold Bella.

Blaine laughed and handed her over. "Will you burp her then?"

Kurt froze in the middle of booping Bella's nose with his indexfinger. "I can't do that!"

"Of course you can." Blaine grinned. "You just hold her against your shoulder and pat her back. Super-easy."

"But what if I break her?"

Blaine grinned even wider. "You won't! You're doing fine holding her right now."

Kurt poked Bella's nose and she squealed happily. "Okay, I'll try."

"But if you really don't feel comfortable doing it, then I'll do it and you can have her right back."

Kurt looked up at Blaine's supportive smile and bit his jaw together. He stood and leaned Bella against his shoulder carefully. He patted her back and after just the second pat Bella burped. "I did it!" he said happily as he lifted her back down into his arms and sat down.

"Good job." Blaine grinned and patted Kurt's knee.

* * *

><p>"There." Blaine said as he put Bella's yellow little bowl down on the Dining Hall table.<p>

Bella was sitting in a high chair at the end of one of the long tables in Dalton's lunch room, Kurt and Blaine on either side of her. Blaine had just finished making Bella's lunch and sat down opposite to Kurt.

"She eats that?" Kurt frowned as he looked down into Bella's bowl.

"Uh-huh." Blaine nodded and touched a spoonful against his upper lip.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking that it's not too warm." Blaine fed the spoon to Bella who munched on it happily. "You don't have any idea how this baby-stuff works, huh?" He winked at Kurt, who blushed.

"No, I'm a gay guy in High School."

"I am too." Blaine grinned and fed Bella another spoonful.

"Sorry. Bad choice of words." Kurt poked his fork through his salad and looked around the room at the few other blazer-clad boys. "I just have never had the urge to learn, and I usually don't watch stuff like that on TV either."

"I get it. Some of the guys in the Warblers act like they've never seen a person below the age of fifteen before."

"Wes?" Kurt giggled.

"Yup." Blaine chuckled and took a forkful of his own food with the hand that wasn't feeding Bella. "Wanna try feeding her?"

"Sure." Kurt put his fork down and accepted the spoon from Blaine. He took a small amount from the yellow bowl and held it up. "This much?" Blaine nodded as he chewed on his lunch, so Kurt held the spoon in front of Bella's mouth. She opened willingly and took all of the food in. She munched on it and a little ran down her chin.

"Now do this." Blaine said, stretched his arm out and grabbed Kurt's hand, directing it to scoop the food from Bella's face and then put it back in her mouth. "Great."

"Well, that wasn't very hard." Kurt smiled proudly when Blaine pulled back.

* * *

><p>"I've never had time to go this far out on campus. I had no idea it was this huge." Kurt looked up at the crowns of the enormous oak trees above the little paved path they were walking on.<p>

Blaine pushed Bella's stroller along as he too looked above them. "It's beautiful. I love taking walks here when the weather is this nice."

"It'll be amazing when we can have Bella walk with us instead of being in the stroller."

Blaine looked down from the branches above and grinned at Kurt. "Yeah. It will."

They walked for a couple of minutes before they reached a small clearing with a fountain in the middle, surrounded by benches. The fountain was a sculpture of a man that Kurt had seen plenty of paintings of inside the school; The founder of Dalton Academy. Around the statue were fish with big mouths, which the water sprinkled out of. Blaine walked over to and sat down on one of the benches and closed his eyes. "It's lovely to sit here and listen to the water and the birds." He opened on eye and focused it on Kurt. "Except for when some of the guys bring their girlfriends here to make out in the evenings."

"I imagine this would be a great place for- that." Kurt sat down beside Blaine and placed his hands on his knee. He leaned against the backrest and closed his eyes, feeling the sun making his skin prickle with warmth. After a moment he felt Blaine's arm around his shoulders and leaned his head to the side, touching their temples together. "I like this."

"Awesome weather, isn't it?" Blaine joked and Kurt poked him in the ribs. "Sorry, kidding. I like this too."

Bella whined from where she was still sitting in the stroller and Blaine moved to pick her up. Kurt whined too, before Blaine moved back and sat Bella and her yellow fish down between himself and Kurt. "Have you put sunscreen on her?" Kurt said and pulled at Bella's little white hat.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What about-"

"She's fine, Kurt." Blaine chuckled. "Don't worry. We go on walks on a regular basis."

"Okay. Good." Kurt tickled Bella's tummy and she squealed happily.

Blaine smiled at them before looking over at the fountain. "Do you think the guys know… about us?"

"They probably haven't noticed any difference since before." Kurt chuckled. "And Trent has asked me if we're boyfriends at LEAST once a week since we met."

"When should we tell them?" Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulder with his thumb, sending sparks of electricity through Kurt's body.

"In a couple of weeks." Kurt shuddered, but Blaine didn't react. "When it's been a month maybe?"

"Sounds like a good plan."

* * *

><p>Dinner turned out to be a messy affair, which is why Kurt ended up on Blaine's bathroom floor with his shirtsleeves rolled up. He and Blaine stood on their knees next to the tub where Bella was splashing happily with her arms.<p>

"I usually let her play for a while before I actually get to washing her."

"She likes fish, huh?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "Or is it you?"

"She loves them!" Blaine defended, pouring a little water across Bella's back with his hand. "Especially that yellow plush one she's always sucking on."

Kurt laughed and swam a purple fish with green stripes toward Bella who squealed and batted at it with her tiny fists. Water droplets flew everywhere, including Kurt's sleeves and hair. But he couldn't care less. It was so much fun to make Bella make those adorable happy baby noises.

Blaine turned the water off and put a small dot of baby shampoo in his hand before carefully smearing it into Bella's dark hair. She pouted and Kurt had to laugh. The little girl looked so much like Blaine it was hard to even think she shared DNA with someone else too. When he was done Blaine took the shower head and carefully rinsed Bella's hair out, while cupping his hand over her forehead so she wouldn't get shampoo in her eyes. He put the shower head back in place before taking a wash cloth and holding it out toward Kurt. "Wanna help clean off her dirty face?"

"Sure!" Kurt replied happily, took the cloth from Blaine and started dabbing at Bella's face.

She babbled on in her non-understandable baby language as Kurt washed her face and Blaine washed her arms and back.

After a couple of minutes Blaine leaned back on his knees and wiped some water off of his cheek. "All done. Just let me get a towel." He stood and rummaged through the wardrobe.

Kurt played with the purple fish a bit more, making Bella make noises sounding almost like real laughter. Blaine returned with a big, fluffy red towel that had a hood with eyes sewed onto it.

"It's Elmo!" Kurt exclaimed as Blaine bent down and picked Bella out of the tub, wrapping her in the towel and putting the hood on her head.

"Yeah." Blaine grinned. "Dad bought it."

"That's adorable."

"Here." Blaine held Bella out toward Kurt who took her carefully. "Hold her while I get a diaper and her new clothes."

Kurt walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He dried Bella off with the Elmo-towel as Blaine rummaged around in the wardrobe again. When Bella was all dry Blaine had finally found some clothes for her. He walked over and was about to hand them to Kurt when he stopped and deflated. "I should put her in pajamas right away instead of giving her the opportunity to get these dirty before bed."

"You're probably right." Kurt grinned and took just the diaper from Blaine, leaving it on the bed beside him as Blaine walked back to the wardrobe and got Bella's pajamas.

Kurt got to put Bella's diaper on before they put Bella in her pajamas and got her ready for bed.

Kurt fell asleep quickly that night, exhausted from the very interesting day he'd spent with Blaine and Bella.

* * *

><p><em><span>Tuesday the 7th of September 2010<span>_

_Blaine hadn't planned on going to that singing thing, but he'd met Jeff again in the morning. So Blaine walked with the excited blonde through the tall halls of the school, toward the faint sound of singing. It grew stronger until they finally stopped in front of a pair of huge, closed doors. _

"_You ready, man?" Jeff said excitedly, but with a small spike of worry in his eyes._

_Blaine took a deep breath and put on a smile. "Yeah."_

_Jeff opened both the doors at once, and the singing stopped as everyone's heads turned to look at them. _

"_Guys, this is Blaine Anderson." Jeff said and pushed Blaine forward into the group of blazer-clad boys. _

_A chorus of greetings and welcomes washed over Blaine as all the guys moved toward him to shake hands and pat him on the shoulder. _

_There was the sound of wood being knocked against wood and everybody turned to where a guy was sitting behind a long table with a gavel. All the guys scattered and sat down on couches and chairs in the room. _

"_Welcome, Blaine Anderson. I am Wesley Johnson and this is the first meeting of the Warblers this year. I assume you came to audition?"_

"_I did, yes. Jeff told me about you guys and I love to sing so I thought-"_

"_Do you have a song prepared?" Wesley interrupted, but smiled friendly at Blaine. _

"_I do, yes." Blaine wiped his slightly sweaty palms on his pants and tried to smile back confidently._

"_Well, go ahead. The floor is yours." He gestured with the gavel toward an empty space at the back of the room. _

_Blaine hesitated before turning around and walking to the back of the room. _

"_Don't be nervous. We're all really nice." Trent whispered as he passed him and Jeff gave Blaine the thumbs up as he turned back toward all the boys watching. _

_He shook some tension out of his hands and pursed his lips together before he started singing. _

_When he was done he was accepted into the Warblers with cheers, applause and hugs._

* * *

><p><span>Thursday the 7th of April 2011<span>

Kurt checked the time on his phone for the third time as he continued not to listen to Wes talking about whatever.

"Kurt? Are you with us?" Wes said with a small frown.

"I should go check if Bl-"

"Sometimes he's late for our meetings. It's because of Bella, so it's fine."

"He's never been THIS late." Kurt pressed. It had been more than fifteen minutes. "I'm gonna go check on him." Kurt rose from the couch and Wes just sighed.

This made Kurt even more annoyed, so he stormed out of the room without another word to anyone. He'd be irritated with Blaine if he had just stayed in his dorm cuddling with Bella. Of course Kurt wanted Blaine to spend as much time with her as possible, but Blaine had said he'd be at the meeting by now and that they might tell the guys that they're dating during the meeting.

He became more and more annoyed as he stormed through the halls, but stopped abruptly as he saw Rita the nanny walk past him a few meters away with Bella in her arms. She didn't see him so she just kept walking out of sight. A weird feeling started clawing at Kurt's insides as he sped up his walk to Blaine's dorm room. When he reached the door he knocked carefully, but then he heard it.

Crying.

He yanked the door open and looked worriedly around the room. Blaine was sitting on the sofa, crying with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed and shut the door behind him. He sat down next to Blaine and put a hand on his back. "What's wrong? What's that?"

Blaine sobbed and turned toward Kurt, dropping his head down onto his shoulder and angling his wet nose against Kurt's neck. Kurt took the paper from Blaine who wrapped both arms around Kurt's torso. Kurt hugged Blaine tightly and looked at the paper over Blaine's shoulder. His insides froze as he read the handwritten words at the bottom of what was apparently a letter.

_**Love, Bel.**_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Author's note: **DUN DUN DUUUUN. Yeah. This chapter was all cuddly and sweet, them BAM! *le angst*  
>Please review and let me know what you think! I love you all! ^^<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real world.

**Warnings:** None, I think.

**Author's notes:** I just got a new job so things are really stressful, but I've had awesome writing weekends, so here's the new chapter! I hope you like it. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Apple Shampoo<strong>

**Chapter 8:**

Thursday the 7th of April 2011

"Hush, Blaine. You're okay." Kurt dropped the letter and moved back on the couch, Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and hiccupping wetly into his hair. "Shh…" Kurt cooed softly, which only brought on a new wave of sobs from Blaine. Kurt circled Blaine's waist with his arms and pulled him closer, so they were hip to hip. Kurt could feel Blaine's tears drip down below his collar, and his wet lips against the skin behind his ear.

After what felt like an hour to Kurt, Blaine stopped crying, but still had his face against Kurt's neck. "I'm sorry." he mumbled, pulling back and twisting his hands on his lap.

Kurt took one of his hands in his own, making Blaine look up at him. "Stop. You have nothing to apologize for." He smiled softly and wiped a tear off Blaine's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Now will you please talk to me?"

"I got a letter from Bel."

"What did it say?"

Blaine drew a shaky breath then motioned to it with his head. Kurt bent forward and picked it up, still holding Blaine's hand.

_Beloved Blaine.  
>I really hope you've recovered some since my previous letter. First of all, I want to apologize again for the situation I put you in. I also want to apologize for my parents' behavior. I knew they were hesitant about the baby, but I never thought they'd do what they did.<br>I hear you and Bella are at a fancy private school now. I read up on it and I am very happy that you are safe from what they put us through at our old school.  
>I am still where I went when I first left, and I still won't be giving you any of my contact information. 'Cause if you actually aren't angry and would contact me, it would just kill me. It's easier to write to you if I pretend you're dead or just a creation of my imagination. Okay, that sounded horrible, but I hope you understand what I mean. It hurts less this way.<br>I got a job actually. I've been working at a coffee shop for about six months now, and I really like it. It gives me enough money to pay for food and where I am living at the moment. I've made a couple of friends too, and one of them reminds me of your mother, believe it or not.  
>Anyway, with this letter I also send you one for Bella, which I hope you'll save for her. But as I said in my last letter, I totally understand if you burn anything I send you.<br>I miss you both incredibly much. I wear the necklace you gave me every day.  
>I still believe you can do this. I love you both.<br>Love, Bel. _

"She's…" Kurt bit his lip.

"Selfish?" Blaine offered darkly.

"Untactful." Kurt decided, folding the letter and putting it down. Blaine bit his lip and looked to the ceiling, tears forming in his eyes. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. "I'm sure she didn't mean it that way…"

Blaine whined and Kurt sat up, gently taking hold of the curly-haired boy's chin to make him look Kurt in the eyes. A tear rolled down Blaine's left cheek and Kurt caught it with his nose. "Don't cry, Blaine." He softly pressed their lips together, and after a sob-like intake of breath through his nose, Blaine kissed back.

They kissed for a couple of minutes. Not heated or needy, but feather-soft and comforting. A few more tears fell from Blaine's eyes but Kurt wiped them away carefully, holding Blaine's face gently in his hands. Kurt pulled back and smiled softly. "Do you want me to hold you for a while or do you want to go sing an angry song in rehearsal?"

"Can we just stay in here?"

"Of course." Kurt smiled and pecked Blaine's lips once.

They settled down close together, Kurt wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders as they aimlessly watched TV for a while. "Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's arm and met his eyes.

"What did Bel's parents do?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Friday the 30th of July 2010<span>_

_Blaine walked into the kitchen after getting back from the store. He put the bag of groceries on the counter and started unpacking the items he'd bought. There was no sign of his parents, so Anna was probably upstairs with Bella and Herman was most likely still at work. _

_When Blaine put the last item into the fridge the front door opened and slammed shut. _

"_Dad?" Blaine walked into the hallway to find his father angrily yanking his tie off. "Rough day at work?" He leaned against the doorframe and watched his father carefully. _

"_Come sit with me in the living room." Herman mumbled and dropped his suitcase carelessly onto the floor. _

_Blaine followed him into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Dad? What happened?" Blaine said cautiously. _

"_I just got a call from Stanley."_

"_Bel's dad? What did he say?" Blaine's eyes flickered from his father's eyes to the angry set of his jaw._

"_They moved."_

"_What? Where? Why?"_

"_He called me on my way home just to inform me that he and Lauren moved to Idaho. They want nothing to do with us, you or Bella."_

"_Why? She's their grandchild." Blaine's lower lip trembled, and his father moved closer to him. He put an arm around Blaine's shoulders and the anger was gone from his face._

"_I don't understand it either, son." _

_Blaine sniffled and rubbed his eyes angrily. _

"_It's okay Blaine. We'll be okay." His father squeezed him and dropped his head onto Blaine's._

* * *

><p><span>Thursday the 7th of April 2011<span>

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." Kurt didn't know what else to say.

"They were nice and all, until they found out Bel was pregnant. They pushed me away after that, so I was mostly just angry that they'd do that to Bella." Blaine looked back at the TV, toying with his bracelet.

"You still wear that bracelet?" Kurt asked. He hadn't thought about it 'til now.

"I told Bel I'd wear it every day the day she gave it to me. I didn't wear it for a few months after she left, but I put it back on some time in September, when I stopped being angry at her."

"You are too nice for your own good." Kurt mumbled, stroking his fingers through the hair at Blaine's neck.

"I try." Blaine smiled weakly and they continued to watch the current TV show.

* * *

><p><em><span>Friday the 24th of September 2010<span>_

"_I'm home!" Blaine announced as he walked into the hallway of his parents' house, carrying Bella's portable chair, the diaper bag and his messenger bag. _

_Anna scrambled out of the kitchen in an apron. "Hi honey! You came just in time, dinner is almost ready."_

"_Great." Blaine put the bags down and walked over and hugged his mother. "We missed you."_

"_I can't believe you haven't been home for a month!" Anna bent down to talk to Bella. "Oh, you've grown so much little girl!" she squealed. _

_Herman entered the hallway from the living room with a big smile on his face. "Welcome home, son." _

"_Hi dad." Blaine hugged his father too, before taking Bella out of the chair and following his parents into the kitchen. _

_They ate dinner and talked about Blaine's time at his new school. After dinner Blaine helped his mother with the dishes while Herman watched TV with his granddaughter._

"_I got your room cleaned up while you were gone." Anna said as she dried her hands on a kitchen towel. _

"_Thank you, mom. I am big enough to do that myself though, you know." Blaine grinned. _

"_Oh! That reminds me. I found something while I was vacuuming." His mother walked over and got something out of a kitchen drawer. "This was on your floor." _

_She held a black cord bracelet out toward Blaine. He grabbed it and quickly stuffed it in his pocket. "Thanks, mom." Blaine started walking toward the hallway, but his mother stopped him with a hand on his arm. _

"_Wasn't that your birthday gift from Bel?"_

"_It was." Blaine replied as he stroked the cord of the bracelet in his pocket. "I took it off when she left." _

"_Oh." His mother moved a lock of hair out of her face._

"_Blaine, your daughter is fussing!" Herman called from the living room. _

"_Thanks, mom." Blaine left the woman standing in the kitchen as he walked into the living room and took Bella from his father. "Thank you for looking after her. It's her bedtime now, so I'll be in my room."_

"_Goodnight, son." Herman said and picked the remote up from the coffee table. _

"_Goodnight." Blaine walked past the kitchen and said goodnight to his mother too before going upstairs and preparing a bottle of formula for Bella._

* * *

><p><em>Blaine put Bella down in her crib and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He brushed his teeth and removed his cardigan, shirt and pants. Something fell onto the tile floor with a small "clink". Blaine sighed and picked the bracelet up, turning it over in his hand. He walked into the bedroom and put it down on his bedside table before changing into his pajamas and getting into bed. The bracelet caught his eye as he turned onto his side, facing the crib. He reached out and picked it up, running his thumb over the engraving in the cool metal. "Courage." he mumbled and sighed again.<em>

_Blaine had been devastated when Bel left. He'd been lonely and angry for a while now, hiding pictures of him and Bel away in a folder deep on his computer hard drive. He'd tried not to think of her eyes or her laugh, but it kept creeping into his mind every day. He missed his best friend. More than any other feeling he got when he thought about her now was that he missed her. He picked his phone up with his other hand and went into his email trashcan, opening a picture Bel had sent him of the two of them at the beach. They were smiling, wet and with sand in their hair. Blaine smiled. He didn't feel angry anymore. His eyes moved between the picture and the bracelet a few times before he put his phone away and put the bracelet on his left wrist. The little silver plate gleamed in the light from the bedside lamp and it felt cool against his skin._

* * *

><p><span>Friday the 15th of April 2011<span>

The boys' one month anniversary arrived, and Kurt was (according to himself) all giddy, acting like a lovesick thirteen year-old girl.

He and Blaine went to a restaurant after school and ate a delicious meal. Kurt had been allowed to have a sleepover at Dalton, but that meant they had to be back at school before curfew.

When they got back it was already dark outside, and when Blaine unlocked his door Kurt realized the lights were on. "Did you forget to turn the lights off?"

"Seems so." Blaine said and shrugged. He motioned for Kurt to sit down on the couch. "I've got something for you."

Kurt sat down and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "What is it?"

"I've been working on something. Wait here." Blaine went back into the hallway and returned a minute later with a guitar. "It doesn't have any lyrics, but I hope you'll still like it."

Blaine sat down beside Kurt, facing him with the guitar in a firm grip. He started playing a soft, slow melody which got a little "happier" toward the middle, just to end soft and slow again. Kurt watched Blaine closely as he concentrated on playing. The tip of his tongue poked out a little and his right eyebrow twitched a couple of times.

"That was beautiful, Blaine." Kurt leaned over the guitar and kissed Blaine hard. "Thank you."

Blaine grinned, his cheeks a bit pink. "I know it's nothing huge or amazing, but I thought about you while I came up with it."

"It was amazing." Kurt smiled and was about to say something more when Blaine's phone started making noise.

"Time to get Bella." Blaine said and stood, leaning the guitar against the wall, taking the phone out of his pocket and turning the alarm off. "Rita already had her a while longer than usual."

Kurt followed Blaine to Rita's room and when they arrived Bella was already asleep. Blaine picked her up carefully, leaning her against his shoulder with a hand on the back of her head as they tiptoed back to his room. He put her down in the crib and then sat on his bed. "Come here." he whispered to Kurt, who stood by the light switch on the wall that he had switched off when they got back.

Kurt walked over and sat down close to Blaine. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"You want to?" Blaine looked kind of surprised.

"If you want to." Kurt felt the heat of a blush on his cheeks.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and smiled shyly. "I do. We've been dating for a month, and we cuddle a lot anyways…" Blaine mumbled a bit nervously.

"And it's a pain to carry the mattress up the stairs from your storage room." Both boys grinned. "I need to brush my teeth after the garlic bread we had for dinner, though."

They switched into their pajamas and brushed their teeth. Blaine spat and rinsed his mouth out first. While Kurt did the same Blaine had sat down on his bed. "I have another surprise for you." Blaine grinned as Kurt sat down on the other side of the bed, tucking his legs under the duvet.

"Now? What is it?" Kurt looked around skeptically.

"Lie down." Blaine instructed and Kurt disobeyed his hammering heart as he did what Blaine said. He kept his eyes on Blaine as he too got under the covers and lay on his side, facing Kurt. "Look up."

Kurt looked up and was met by the sight of bunches of glow-in-the-dark-stars stuck to the ceiling, placed so they were spelling out "Kurt". He laughed a little under his breath, his eyes adjusting to the slightly green glow of the tiny stars. "Oh, Blaine." Kurt whispered. "You're adorable." He turned to face his boyfriend, who was grinning widely.

Kurt inched closer, pressed their lips together and ran his hands into Blaine's hair. Blaine moved his arms around Kurt's middle and pressed him even closer by pressing his palms against Kurt's back. They kissed for what felt like forever, never deepening the kisses, just sharing each other's warmth.

Kurt pulled back and ran his thumb across the skin above Blaine's eyebrow. "Thank you, Blaine. That was so sweet of you."

"I'll leave them up so Bella can look at them too, when she gets older."

Kurt kissed Blaine again slowly. "Goodnight." he murmured against his lips.

* * *

><p><em><span>Saturday the 11th of September 2010<span>_

_Blaine had made the mistake of telling his new friends in the Warblers that he had a daughter, and that he brought her with him to Dalton. Most of them had begged and pleaded that they would get to meet her, and Blaine couldn't refuse them. What harm could it do?_

"_Just remember to-" _

"_I know. Support the head." Trent smiled as Blaine handed Bella over to him. "I have a much younger sister, so I remember since she was little." He looked down at the little girl who had her eyebrows slightly pulled together. "Hi Bella. My name is Trent and I'm a friend of your dad's." Trent cooed and bounced on his heels._

"_It's my turn now!" Jeff exclaimed, jumping up and down while poking Trent in the arm. "Gimme!"_

"_Stop poking me!" Trent whined but turned and handed the baby over to Jeff, who instantly became super still. _

"_Hey Bella. Since your dad is a Warbler now, that means I'm your uncle Jeff!" Jeff said happily. _

_The other guys rolled their eyes and Jeff laughed. He turned to Nick and carefully handed him Bella. Nick was the one who looked most afraid out of the guys that had come with Blaine to his dorm to meet Bella. "Hi Bella. I'm Nick." he stammered, and she started whining. _

"_Oh my God, Nick! We need to get one of these sometime! Sooooo cuuuuuute." Jeff grinned at his boyfriend who looked skeptically at the little girl in his arms. _

"_Maybe in ten years." he replied, followed by a barely audible mumble. "When I don't have to take care of the little kid I'm dating now, anymore." _

_Bella whined louder and Blaine took her from Nick, making her go silent the second she was snuggled into her father's arms. "You're doing great guys. She seems to like you." Blaine smiled and ran his finger down her little nose. Jeff was back to jumping again, gripping Nick's arm and occasionally standing still to whisper something to him. "Wes, you ready?" Blaine asked and held Bella out toward him. _

"_I guess I must." he said and took the dark-haired little girl. "Hello Bella. My name is Warbler Wesley Johnson." Bella started whining and Wes tried to shush her by swinging her back and forth just like Blaine instructed him too. This only caused Bella to start screaming at the top of her tiny lungs. "Oh no. No, no. Shush you!" Wes exclaimed and faced David. "Take her!" _

_David accepted the baby and her cries died down a little. "There we go, little one. I'm David." he said and smiled at Blaine, who was about to have a panic attack from letting so many new people meet his daughter at once. _

_Blaine smiled back as best as he could. Then Bella threw up on David. _

"_Oh, dear God!" David exclaimed, holding the baby out toward Blaine and looking in horror at his now ruined blazer._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll pay for that, I promise." _

"_No, no. No need." David smiled. "This happens with babies. I have seven little siblings, so I know." _

_Blaine gave David a relieved and thankful smile as he ushered the other Warblers from Blaine's room so he could get Bella cleaned off. _

_Yeah, what harm could it possibly do?_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued! <strong>

**Author's note: **There you go! A little angst, Klaine fluff and a splash of Warblers! ^^ In the next chapter our boys will reveal their romance to their Warbler friends and there will be talks about Kurt maybe returning to McKinley.  
>Please review and let me know if you liked the chapter! I love you all. ^^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real world.

**Warnings:** None, I think.

**Author's notes: **Work is coming along fine and I've had some days offso here's the new chapter! I hope you like it. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Apple Shampoo<strong>

**Chapter 9:**

Saturday the 16th of April 2011

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Hey. Trent just texted me and asked AGAIN if you and I are dating. Shouldn't we tell the guys soon? <strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: Yeah, we can if you want. You're coming to the movie-night tonight, right? We can tell them then. =) <strong>

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Yeah, I am. I'm excited. <strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: Me too. And nervous. <strong>

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Don't be. They'll be happy for us. They're our friends. =)<strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: I guess you're right. See you at six, then. <strong>

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Haven't we already established that I'm always right? ;) See you then. <strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: True ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>"No! That movie sucks!" Jeff rolled his eyes.<p>

"But it's romantic!" Trent said dreamily.

"I want action!" Jeff argued, flipping through the DVD-case full of movies.

All the Warblers had gathered in Jeff and Nick's room to watch a movie. Blaine had left Bella with Rita, and he and Kurt were now sitting side-by-side on the couch. Wes and David sat on the floor in front of them, Trent on the couch beside Kurt, Jeff and Nick on Jeff's bed and Thad in an armchair. Three guys were crammed together on Nick's bed and the rest were scattered around the floor with the snacks-bowls.

"Guys!" Blaine spoke up and - as always - the guys shut up and turned their heads toward him. "I have an announcement." He declared and smiled.

"Does the GAP have a sale on hair-gel?" Wes muttered and Jeff threw a DVD at him.

"What is it, Blaine?" Nick asked encouragingly.

"Well actually, WE have an announcement." Kurt said and laced his fingers with Blaine's, smiling broadly at the other Warblers.

"You finally got together?" Jeff exclaimed, jumping up and down on the bed, making the DVD-case fall off the bed and onto the floor.

"We did." Kurt grinned.

All the guys threw themselves over Kurt and Blaine; showering them in hugs, pats on their shoulders and well wishes.

When the Warblers had finally calmed down and gotten back to their previous locations, Trent turned to Kurt with a sparkle in his eyes. "When did it happen?"

"A month ago." Blaine beamed, still holding onto Kurt's hand.

"A month and a day." Kurt corrected and winked at his boyfriend.

"You been hiding this from us for a whole MONTH?" Jeff whined.

"It's been obvious since November." Nick mumbled to his blonde boyfriend.

"We knew before you guys even knew yourselves." Thad chuckled.

"We're all happy for you two. Right, guys?" David said, and all the boys in the room agreed happily.

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday the 19th of April 2011<span>

Rachel had texted Kurt the day before and invited him and Blaine to come watch the New Direction's "Night of Neglect" concert, so he and Blaine had taken Blaine's car to McKinley after classes ended at Dalton. Kurt showed Blaine around, and they ran into Karofsky.

Luckily Santana had come and chased him off before Blaine got too angry. They enjoyed their friends' performances and applauded wildly after them.

* * *

><p><span>Monday the 20<span>th of April 2011

"Are you really considering transferring back?" Blaine asked in the car on the way back to Dalton after their coffee-date with Santana, Mercedes and Tina at the Lima Bean.

"I don't know. I really love it here, but I miss them so much." Kurt sighed. His phone jingled in his pocket to alert him that he had a new text message.

"I just want you to be safe." Blaine said and glanced at Kurt as he picked his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh, no." Kurt mumbled.

"What?" Blaine looked at Kurt again after making a right-turn.

"Dad says we're going to have a meeting with principal Figgins, Karofsky and his dad on Wednesday."

"What? Why?" Blaine slowed the car down and looked between Kurt and the road repeatedly.

"Apparantly Dave has something to say." Kurt put the phone back in his pocket. "I guess we'll see on Wednesday."

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday the 27<span>th of April 2011

"Are you really gonna fall for that crap?" Burt said angrily as he drove them home from the meeting with Figgins, Dave and Mr. Karofsky.

"David really is sorry, dad." Kurt sighed and looked out the passenger-side window. "And no, I'm not going back to McKinley. I feel safe at Dalton."

"Good." Burt declared.

They drove for a few minutes in silence before Burt cleared his throat awkwardly. "Maybe you should dorm there?"

Kurt whipped around to look at his father. "What?"

"You're always there in the evenings and on the weekends anyway. You wouldn't have to drive for countless hours every week and you'd get free food and all that."

Kurt hadn't even thought that far yet. Possibly because he didn't think his father would like the idea very much. But now he was suggesting it?

All of his father's previous statements were true. Kurt spent more time at Dalton than at home now. He pretty much just came home to eat and sleep. He'd have more time to study when he didn't have to drive back and forth from Lima every day. If he had a dorm room at Dalton he could see Blaine a lot more often.

But then thing that decided it in Kurt's mind was the last part of his father's sentence. **I'd get free food. **Since his father and Carole had paid for his tuition at Dalton they didn't have a lot of money now. The gas-money they'd save would do a big difference, as well as the money for Kurt's healthy – and rather expensive – food.

"I should." Kurt smiled, and his father glanced at him for a moment, smiling too.

* * *

><p><span>Saturday the 30<span>th of April 2011

"Dad! Don't hurt yourself!" Kurt whined as Burt tried to lift one of his heavy boxes off of the truck.

"Fine." Burt admitted defeat. "Finn! Will you help me with this box?"

Finn scrambled out of the backseat and hoisted the box up, carrying it toward the entrance of campus without any help from Burt. Burt sighed and took a smaller, lighter box off the truck. "Where's Blaine? Won't your best friend help you move in?"

"He's coming." Kurt mumbled and picked his phone out of his pocket, re-reading the latest text from Blaine.

**To: Blaine  
>Message: We're almost there! =)<strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: Great! I'll leave Bella at Rita's any minute now. See you at the entrance.<strong>

Kurt sent a new message.

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Where are you?<strong>

He had barely sent it when he got a text from his boyfriend.

**From: Blaine  
>Message: Rnning thrgh th hallwys. be rigt thwre<strong>

Kurt smiled and typed out a "Don't fall and hurt yourself." before pocketing his phone and taking a box off the truck and carrying it toward the huge entrance doors of the building. Finn and Burt stood by the doors, waiting for him to come and guide them to his room.

"What's taking so long, scooter?" Burt asked and picked his box back up.

"Blaine should be here any second now." Kurt said, and just as he finished his sentence the doors opened and Blaine stood panting on the other side.

"Can I help?" he grinned.

"Hey, kid. You can take the last box." Burt said and walked up the steps. Finn picked his box back up too and followed after a quick greeting to Blaine.

Blaine ran to the car and Kurt waited for him as he stumbled over with the last box. When he and Blaine entered the building they found Burt and Finn staring around the room.

"This place is enormous!" Finn exclaimed and grinned at the two boyfriends. "It's awesome that you get to live here!"

Kurt smiled at his brother and started walking up the stairs toward his room. When they entered the dorm room hallway Blaine passed him and stopped by the door beside his own. "You got the room beside mine." he beamed.

"That's great!" Kurt said and picked his brand new key - with the number 14 on it - out of his pocket while balancing the box with one arm.

He unlocked the door and they all entered the furnished room. It looked pretty much like Blaine's, except there was more free space since he didn't have a crib in his room. The bed was in the same place, as was the sofa and small TV. The desk however stood next to the bed, along the wall with windows. Also the bookcase was on the opposite side of the door than the couch. The joined bathroom was on the other side too, and instead of the small kitchen Blaine had, Kurt had a-

"Finally a walk-in closet!" Kurt exclaimed, leaving the box he was carrying on the bed and walking into the closet. He squealed at the sight of the shoe-shelves and heard the three men in his room chuckle. He went back into his room and beamed. "I'm so happy!"

Burt put his box down on Kurt's desk and walked over to hug his son. "I'm glad you like it. But me and Finn gotta get goin'. Carole should be done with dinner soon."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you soon." Kurt said as his father pulled back. "I'll miss you three so much."

Finn surprised Kurt slightly when he too hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you, bro."

"I'll miss you too, Finn. But I'll visit soon." Kurt said breathlessly when his brother released him. "Bye."

Burt and Finn left and Kurt looked after them, realizing what he'd just done. He'd moved out, away from his family.

"You'll see them soon." Kurt looked over at Blaine who was smiling warmly at him. "Need help unpacking?"

"Yes, please." Kurt sighed and walked over to one of the boxes, opening it and picking a shirt out of it. "I'll handle the clothes, though."

"Whatever you want." Blaine grinned and started unpacking the box he'd carried in.

* * *

><p>"Done!" Kurt said happily as he placed a picture frame - with a photo of him, Finn, Burt and Carole at the wedding - onto his desk.<p>

"It looks great." Blaine replied, smiling broadly at his boyfriend.

"Thanks." Kurt sat down heavily on his bed. "What happens now?"

Blaine chuckled. "We can go hang out with Bella for a while."

"Yes!" Kurt said and stood again, walking over and grabbing Blaine's hand.

As they walked to Rita's room Blaine picked up his phone and fiddled with it for a moment. He put it back in his pocket and faced Kurt. "Jeff wants to see us in the Warblers' rehearsal room in two hours. Apparently he has something fascinating to tell us."

"He probably thinks he invented a time machine or something." Kurt chuckled before Blaine knocked on the door to Rita's room.

* * *

><p>After playing and cuddling with Bella for two hours in Blaine's room the two boys were walking toward their meeting with Jeff.<p>

"You are very well-dressed for moving-day." Blaine said thoughtfully while swinging their joined hands between them in the hallway.

"Every day is an opportunity for fashion." Kurt grinned. "I can't believe I was alone with Bella for more than ten minutes!"

"I doubt anything could have happened. I just got out of my sweaty clothes, showered and put on new ones. Hence why I'm surprised you are still wearing those clothes after all the unpacking we did."

"I rarely sweat. Especially not when I just move some light things around." Kurt joked and bumped their shoulders together.

They turned the corner and walked up to the doors of the rehearsal room.

"Why are the doors closed? Isn't he here yet?" Kurt said and looked down the hallway.

Blaine grinned when Kurt looked back at him. "Doesn't seem so. You know how he is. We'll just go inside and wait." Blaine opened one of the doors and let Kurt walk in first.

"WELCOME TO DALTON!"

Kurt jumped back in shock, smacking into Blaine who stood behind him. Blaine steadied him with his hands on Kurt's shoulders. In the room stood all of their Warbler friends that also lived in the dorm rooms. Kurt looked around and except for all the smiling faces he found the "usual party gear". Red and blue plastic cups, snacks, decorations.

"Welcome to the **real** madness of Dalton Academy: The dorms!" Jeff grinned and walked over to give Kurt a hug.

"Is this all for me?" Kurt said breathlessly and took in all the guys' regular clothes. He was not surprised to find Wes in his Dalton blazer, however.

"Of course! We're gonna celebrate your arrival until we break our legs from dancing!" Jeff beamed and dragged Kurt and Blaine over to the snacks-table and handed them each a plastic cup. "Don't worry, daddy. These aren't spiked." Jeff winked at Blaine before scurrying off to turn on some music.

Blaine shuffled on his feet for a moment before taking a sip from his cup. "Do you like it?" he mumbled cautiously.

"Of course I do!" Kurt smiled and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I didn't expect it, but it's nice. Was it your idea?"

Blaine nodded and smiled.

"You should have told me I smelled like sweat so I could have showered before the party, though." Kurt squeezed Blaine's shoulder playfully before removing his hand and taking a step closer to kiss him. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Kurt had an amazing time at the party. All the Warblers except for him and Blaine had gotten drunk, and they'd all danced for hours. Kurt had even gotten to slow-dance with Blaine for a couple of songs as the other boys stood around them, smiling.<p>

Kurt and Blaine weren't the first to leave, neither were they the last. They walked hand-in-hand to Rita's room to get Bella, and Kurt had gotten to carry the sleeping little girl back to Blaine's room. She had snuggled into his chest, rubbing her round little cheek against the soft material of his shirt.

Kurt carefully put her down in the crib before sitting down next to Blaine on the couch. "Thank you, Blaine." he said and leaned his head against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"For what?" Blaine asked softly, moving his fingertips through the short hair on the back of Kurt's head.

"For helping me move in, for the party, for trusting me with Bella." Kurt smiled against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine moved back and took Kurt's chin in his hand. "You're welcome." They kissed softly and then Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's. "Bella really likes you."

They were quiet for a moment, smiling before kissing again.

Blaine pulled back and stoked Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "Do you want to spend your first real night at Dalton in your own new room?"

"As much as I'd like to stay here and cuddle with you… Yeah, I think I do." Kurt kissed Blaine again before standing. "I'll see you for breakfast."

"Goodnight." Blaine followed Kurt to the door and kissed him again before Kurt walked over to his own door.

Kurt sat down on his bed and looked around at his room. The dark blue color of the walls made him feel calm. He could hear two people talking as they walked past his door in the hallway and it sounded like Jeff and Nick. He smiled as he heard a door close. If Jeff had left, the party was probably over. Everything went quiet again and he studied the things he and Blaine had unpacked during the day.

His few books were stacked neatly in the bookshelf and the two paintings he had brought from home were hung on the wall that connected to his closet and Blaine's kitchen on the other side. Pictures of his friends at McKinley were on the cork-board above his desk and his pen with a fake crystal on top lay next to a notebook on top of it. The quilt his mother had sewn was folded over the armrest of the couch. The patches made out of different materials and patterns made him smile again.

He walked over to the couch and unfolded the quilt on his lap. He stroked a patch of silk and lace with his thumb. That particular one was a piece of her wedding dress. Burt had been shocked when she cut the piece off to sew it onto the quilt, but she had assured him it was fine, it was just a dress.

Kurt folded the quilt and hung it back over the armrest before getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p><em><span>Monday the 9<span>__th__ of August 2010_

_Blaine sat in the living room on the sofa, next to his mother. They were watching a show about baking that she loved while Blaine fed his tiny daughter some formula. _

_As the next show started, Anna sat up. "Your dad's late. I hope he didn't get stuck at work." She glanced at her watch and sighed._

_Blaine put Bella's empty bottle on the coffee table and put a hand on his mother's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be home any minute." He smiled softly before standing. _

_Anna did the same. "I'll go prepare dinner." She left and after just a few seconds Blaine could hear her move pots and pans around in the kitchen. _

_Blaine shifted his daughter in his arms to burp her. When she had burped he sat back down, leaning his back against the armrest, Bella already sleeping on his chest. He kissed her tiny head and leaned his own back, closing his eyes. _

_The front door opened and closed carefully and Blaine opened one eye to peek into the hallway. His father put his briefcase down, removed his shoes and tie before picking up a small package and walking toward Blaine. _

_He opened his other eye too and smiled at his father. "Welcome home, dad."_

"_Evening, son. Did you have a good day?" He sat down on the couch next to Blaine's feet. _

"_Yeah. We woke up early but Bella has been calm all day. I was thinking I'd give her a bath after dinner."_

"_Perfect." Herman said and held the package out toward Blaine. _

"_What is this?" Blaine said as he carefully opened the package in the air above Bella._

"_I bought it for her after work. I thought you two might like it."_

_Blaine put the red fabric on his legs as he sat up and carefully gave the sleeping baby to his father. He then picked the fabric back up and unfolded it. It was a towel, with a hood in one corner. The hood had two big, round eyes sewn onto it. _

"_It's Elmo!" Blaine said and grinned broadly at his father. _

"_Yes. I know you used to love him. And now Bella has her own towel." Herman grinned too, and Blaine hugged his father as best he could while the older man cradled the tiny girl to his chest. _

"_Thank you, dad."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued.<em>**

_**Author's note:** There it is! They've told the Warblers and Kurt's moved into Dalton. :D In the next chapter you'll get... Wait for it... PROOOM! :D  
>Please review to let me know what you thought of the chapter. I love you all! ^^<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real world.

**Warnings:** None, I think.

**Author's notes: First I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to my 50th reviewer of this story: HockeyGal09  
><strong>So I counted sillyly last time when I said you'd get PROM in this chapter, 'cause unfortunately it didn't fit. So it will be in the next chapter, and only a few preparations in this one. I am very sorry about this. *hides under table *  
>Anyway. Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it. ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Apple Shampoo<strong>

**Chapter 10:**

Monday the 2nd of May 2011

**From: Rachel  
>Message: Meet me at the Lima Bean at five o'clock sharp! Bring Blaine.<strong>

"What do you think she wants?" Blaine asked a bit nervously as Kurt drove them toward the coffee shop.

"Probably nothing of importance. She's most likely upset about a solo or something." Kurt muttered back.

They drove in silence for a couple of minutes before they arrived, a few minutes before five. They got out of the car, walked into the shop and got in line to buy their coffee. When they got their coffee and Blaine's biscotti Rachel still hadn't arrived, so they sat down at their usual table to wait for her.

About five minutes later Rachel walked in the door and both boys waved at her as she hurried over. "Hi guys!" she said happily and plunked down on a chair, swinging her purse onto the table.

"Did Mercedes snatch a solo from under your nose?" Kurt asked and twirled his coffee around in his cup.

"No!" Rachel rolled her eyes and picked something out of her bag. "I got you two something." She handed them each a box with sparkly paper and pink ribbon. Both boys frowned at their gifts before looking back up at her. "So this week in Glee club we did a- Kurt, don't get upset, okay? We did a Lady Gaga song. "Born This Way" to be specific. And Mr. Shue had us make "insecurity t-shirts" with a word or phrase on it about something we're insecure about but can't change about ourselves. So I got you these. Open them!"

"I want to sing that song so bad." Kurt mumbled dejectedly and he felt Blaine touch his knee for a moment before they both removed the ribbons on their boxes.

They simultaneously picked white t-shirts out of the boxes and unfolded them to read the words in big, black letters on the fronts. Kurt folded his back up quickly before any other customer could see it and glanced over at Blaine's. They both said "Likes Boys". Blaine folded his back up too and smiled appreciatively at the dark-haired girl. "Thank you, Rachel."

"I thought you might like them." Rachel said proudly and flicked some of her hair over her shoulder. "But I have to get home. My dads are probably done with dinner. But I'll see you two soon!" She stood and walked over to the boys' side of the table to hug them both before marching out into the parking lot.

"That was fast." Blaine chucked confusedly.

"That was Rachel." Kurt chuckled too. "You're going to wear yours all the time, aren't you?"

Blaine blushed slightly and put the t-shirt back in it's box. "It's wrong."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't like boys. I like you." Blaine grinned and took a last sip of his coffee.

"You are ridiculous." Kurt smiled and emptied his cup as well. "Let's go back so I can hide this away deep in my new closet.

Blaine chuckled and they left the coffee shop with their very sparkly gifts.

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday the 3<span>rd of May 2011

"I've had enough of studying for this damn test!" Kurt said tiredly, flipping his textbook closed.

"Want to get something to eat?" Blaine suggested as he too shut his textbook. "The pizzeria between here and Lima has great pizza.

"Ew. Carbs and fat." Kurt wrinkled his nose.

Blaine laughed. "Let me buy you pizza. Just this once."

"Fine." Kurt sighed. "I'm so hungry I could eat just about anything at the moment."

"Great!" Blaine chirped and picked his phone off the nightstand to call the pizzeria.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later there was a knock on Blaine's dorm room door and Kurt flew off the bed where they had returned to studying after ordering their food and kissing for a couple of minutes. "Finally! I'm SO hungry."<p>

Blaine chuckled and beat him to the door, opening it to greet the pizza guy. Kurt poked Blaine in the shoulder before turning to the pizza guy as well. His mouth fell open slightly and his eyebrows knotted together. "Sam?"

The blonde was wearing a red and green apron with a pizza and the name of the pizzeria on it, as well as a matching cap on his head. "Um… Hi Kurt." he mumbled and handed their pizzas to Blaine.

"Why- Are you working at the pizza place?" Kurt asked and mentally smacked himself. Why else would Sam deliver their food dressed that way?

"Yeah. I just- um… My parents are a bit low on cash right now, so I figured I could work nights to help them out a little.

Kurt's frown deepened. "For how long?"

"Just a couple of weeks." Sam scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I should-"

"Come in." Kurt commanded, dragging Sam into the room by the arm. "Please tell me what's going on."

For the next unknown amount of minutes Sam revealed the truth to Kurt and Blaine, as their food got cold. Sam's dad had lost his job and their house so they were now living five people in a motel room, with very few belongings. Kurt had shed a few tears during Sam's story and held his hand tightly in support.

"We'll help." Kurt said and smiled a little at his friend. "I'll come over with some clothes and I'm sure Blaine can talk our friends into buying a lot more pizza these coming weeks."

"Thanks guys, but you really don't have to." Sam said shyly, but Kurt saw the flicker of hope in his eyes.

"We want to help." Blaine said kindly and smiled his patent encouraging smile.

* * *

><p><span>Thursday the 5<span>th of May 2011

Kurt went home in the evening to get some more belongings and clothes from his family's house, and while he was there he also gathered up some clothes that he could give to Sam. Nobody seemed to suspect anything as Kurt left the house after dinner with his car packed full.

He drove to the address that Sam had given him and parked in front of the building with red doors.

Sam was very happy when Kurt arrived and he even introduced him to his little siblings. They talked for a little while before Kurt had to leave to get back to Dalton before curfew, and they said goodbye on the front steps. Kurt thought he saw something move in a nearby car but brushed it off and hurried to his own. When he arrived at school Blaine stood waiting in the parking lot to help him unload the clothes and two boxes from the car.

* * *

><p><span>Monday the 9<span>th of May 2011

Kurt and Blaine were playing with Bella in Blaine's room during their free period after lunch when Kurt's phone jangled.

**From: Finn  
>Message: Why didn't you just tell me, dude? <strong>

He frowned and replied after telling Blaine about the weird text.

**To: Finn  
>Message: Tell you about what?<strong>

He waited for four minutes – which he thought was more than enough time for his brother to reply to the message – before he tried calling him. There was no answer. So he tried again, but no luck. "I'm going to McKinley to talk to him. You stay here and play with Bella." Kurt said and put his shoes on.

"Okay." Blaine said happily from where he was sitting on the floor with his daughter and a bunch of colorful toys. "See you later. Text me when you know what that was about."

Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss before leaving.

* * *

><p>When Kurt arrived at McKinley he looked around the parking lot before getting out of the car, even though he knew the jocks should be in football practice.<p>

He hurried into the building and through the empty hallways to the choir room. When he turned the corner he heard arguing.

"Shut up! Look, I'm not messing around with Quinn or Kurt or any one of those guys. They're just helping me."

**Sam! **Kurt marched into the choir room and everyone turned to look at him. "What's this about?" he said angrily. "Finn, why didn't you answer?"

Finn looked at him part angrily and part guiltily. "I'm mad at you, alright? Why didn't you just tell me you're dating Sam?"

Kurt's mouth opened a little and Sam sighed. "I'm not dating anyone! Kurt was bringing me some clothes and Quinn was helping me babysit my little brother and sister."

"Then why were you in that motel?"

"Because that's where I live now!" Sam exclaimed. He explained his situation before storming past Kurt out of the room.

Kurt took a steadying breath. "Are you all happy? The truth is finally out." he said and turned on his heel, but stopped for a second to throw his last sentence over his shoulder. "And just so you know, I'm dating Blaine."

* * *

><p>Kurt ignored all the text messages and incoming calls as he drove back to Dalton. When he got back he told Blaine about what happened at McKinley while they sat on the couch with Bella. Kurt's phone started vibrating on Blaine's bed again.<p>

"Shouldn't you get that?" Blaine said carefully.

Kurt sighed and went over to get his phone before plunking down beside Blaine again. He missed the call, but saw that it was from Finn. He skimmed through all his messages. "They all said they're happy for me." Kurt said tonelessly. He was quiet for a moment, and Blaine stroked his arm. Then his phone started buzzing in his hand. "I'll just be a minute." he said as Finn's lopsided grin appeared on the screen. He left Blaine's room and answered the phone in the hallway with a well-rehearsed "Kurt Hummel speaking." before walking into his own dorm room.

"Hey man. It's Finn. Thanks for finally answering! I'm sorry, alright?"

"Why did you think I was dating Sam?" Kurt grumbled, sitting down on his bed and crossing his legs.

"I saw you two outside the motel a few days ago."

"Then why did you talk to the guys in Glee club about it instead of just asking me?" Kurt said and he couldn't stop the hurt seeping into his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt! Really. I should have just talked to you." Finn sighed and Kurt could hear him smack his palm against his forehead. "Sam is totally not your type, anyway."

Kurt huffed in amusement. "How would you know?"

"I just do." He was quiet for a moment before continuing. "So, anyway... Are you really dating Blaine, or did you just say that because you were angry?" Finn sounded genuinely excited suddenly.

"Why would I say such a thing just because I was angry?" Kurt retorted, uncrossing his legs and falling backwards onto the mattress.

"I dunno. Whatever. Are you seriously dating Blaine?"

"I am." Kurt said, and he couldn't stop the smile tugging the corners of his mouth up. "For almost two months now."

"That's great, man! I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Finn." Kurt said and allowed the grin to take over his face.

Finn was quiet for a while, and Kurt didn't say anything because he knew sometimes Finn needed a moment to figure out what he wanted to say. When Finn spoke again Kurt winched slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's complicated." Kurt muttered and ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair, instantly regretting it. "We just told the Warblers recently. But only because we couldn't hide it from them, since we see them every day."

"Why would you hide it at all?"

"It's still new and we don't want to screw anything up."

"Oh." was all Finn said. There was a long silence between the two brothers. "But are you gonna tell mom and dad soon?"

Kurt always smiled when Finn called Burt "dad", and this time wasn't an exception. "I'll call them tonight."

"So I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. Bye Finn. Thanks."

"Thanks, yourself. Bye dude."

Kurt hung up and smiled at his phone for a moment before calling the Hummel Hudson household. Carole answered on the fifth ring.

"Hi Carole, it's Kurt." Kurt said happily. "Is dad there?"

"Hello sweetheart. Yes, he is. Do you want to talk to him?"

"I'd like to speak to the both of you, if you know how to put the phone on speaker."

"I think I do. Wait a second."

Kurt heard Carole move around and call out for Burt, before Burt's voice joined her and then Kurt heard both of them clearly. "Can you both hear me?" Kurt asked, very amused at his parents' not-so-skilled ways of using the phone.

"Yes." both Carole's and Burt's voices sounded on the other line.

"Good. I need to tell you something important." His parents were quiet so he continued. "I'm dating Blaine."

Carole gasped and Kurt heard his father chuckle. "Oh, honey! I'm so happy for you!" Carole said in a high pitch before Burt exclaimed "It's about damn time!".

Kurt blanched. "What?"

"Even **I** have seen the way you two are around each other." Burt chuckled again.

"It really was inevitable." Carole chimed in with a dreamy sigh. "So how long have you been boyfriends?"

"Almost two months." Kurt grinned giddily again.

"Are you taking him to prom?" Carole asked excitedly.

Then Kurt heard his father sigh. "I'll leave you two to talk about prom. But I'm very happy for you, scooter. I love you."

"I love you too, dad. Bye." Kurt said before starting to babble to Carole about his plans for asking Blaine to prom.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door just as Kurt ended the call with Carole. "Come in!" The door opened slowly and Blaine peeked his head inside. "Oh my God! Blaine, I'm so sorry! I called my parents and told them that we are dating and then Carole started talking to me about- I totally forgot! I'm so sorry." Kurt rambled as Blaine made his way over to sit beside Kurt on the bed.<p>

"It's fine. Bella is asleep and Rita is looking after her so I can stay a little while." Blaine smiled slightly and grabbed Kurt's hand. His smile faltered and he started looking nervous. "What did they say?"

Kurt chuckled lightly and kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth. "Don't worry. They were really happy for us. And Carole begged me to have you over soon as my official boyfriend."

"That's good. But I assume you didn't tell them about Bella, then?" Blaine didn't look angry or hurt at all, but his words still made Kurt's heart clench painfully.

"I didn't. We haven't talked about when we're going to tell them, and I think my dad is going to have some opinions. Not bad necessarily, he's going to love the both of you. But as we've already established: it's a big thing for us." Kurt sighed and brushed Blaine's knuckles with his thumb. "Besides, I don't want them to find out through the phone and I want us to tell them together."

When Kurt met Blaine's eyes, the latter was smiling broadly. "I want that too." He inched closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing their lips together.

* * *

><p>Later, when Blaine had gone back to his own room Kurt sent a text to his closest friend among the Warblers (except for Blaine, of course).<p>

**To: Trent  
>Message: Hi Trent. Could you tell me some about how prom is here at Dalton? =)<strong>

**From: Trent  
>Message: Hi Kurt! =D Are you planning on asking Blaine? That'd be SO romantic!<br>Message: Okay, so: Every year – sometime in May – we have prom. The guys who attend school here are allowed to go together, alone or bring a date. The dress code is rather fancy, but that's nothing you can't handle. You dance and drink alcohol-free punch into the wee hours of the night.  
>Message: The Royal Couple is selected by all the people attending, who get to vote for any couple present as long as they are not there alone. I think we're going to get our official invitations this week. =)<strong>

**To: Trent  
>Message: Okay. Thank you! Yes, I'm planning on asking Blaine. I'm SO excited! =D Are you going with anyone?<strong>

**From: Trent  
>Message: You'll see! ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday the 11<span>th of May 2011

The invitations had arrived the day after Kurt texted with Trent, and Kurt had started planning.

**To: Blaine  
>Message: Will you meet me at Breadstix at four?<strong>

**From: Blaine  
>Message: Of course I will. =)<strong>

* * *

><p>After they had ordered their meal and gotten their drinks, Kurt put his hand out toward Blaine across the table. "Give me your hand." Blaine reached his hand out and grabbed Kurt's before Kurt put his other one around them. "Blaine Anderson -" He took a breath. "Will you go to Junior prom with me?"<p>

"Prom?" Blaine questioned.

"It'll be the social event of the season." Kurt tried, but Blaine didn't respond. His face fell dramatically, and he moved his hands away from Blaine's. "You don't wanna go to prom with me?"

"No, no, no! No, of course I wanna go with you! It's just… prom."

"What about prom, Blaine?"

"It's just that I've never been to prom. I was always the gay kid at school who got teased. The only time I considered going was when I was dating Bel. But she refused."

"I- I'm so sorry."

"I'm crazy about you." Blaine said and smiled a little.

"So… I'll take that as a yes?" Kurt said suggestively.

Blaine looked at him for a moment, mouth open slightly before sighing happily. "Yes." Kurt squealed and couldn't help bouncing in his seat. "Yes. You and I are going to the prom."

Kurt made a few happy noises sounding kind of like "uh-huh". The rest of their dinner was lovely, and they talked about Blaine's outfit plan.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued. <strong>

**Author's note:** There you go! Homeless!Sam, Hudmel family fluff and Klaine prom-proposal! :D So this time I PROMISE prom will be in the next chapter! ^^  
>Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter! I love you all. ^^<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real world.

**Warnings:** None, I think. Except for cheesy, cheesy cottoncandy-fluff. xD

**Author's notes: **So here it is (FINALLY): PROM TIME! :D I'm posting this unedited now before bed, but I'll fix any mistakes tomorrow. I hope you like this chapter. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Apple Shampoo<strong>

**Chapter 11:**

_Monday the 9__th__ of May 2011_

_When Blaine left Kurt's room for the night he went into his own to make a phone call before getting his daughter. _

"_Andersons." his mother's voice greeted him through the phone._

"_Hi mom! It's Blaine."_

"_Oh hi sweetheart. How are you?"_

"_I'm fine. I wanted to talk to you and dad both, actually." _

"_Just a moment." Blaine listened giddily as Anna fetched her husband and then put the phone on speaker. "We can both hear you now, darling."_

"_Hi dad." Blaine said and Herman replied happily, then Blaine continued. "I just wanted to tell you that I have a boyfriend."_

"_Oh, that's so great sweetheart!" his mother squealed. "We're happy for you! How long have you been together?"_

"_Almost two months now." Blaine said proudly. _

"_That's great, son." his father said, and Blaine could hear the tint of worry in his tone. So he was quiet, waiting for what he knew his father was about to ask. "Does he know about Bella?"_

"_He does. They get along great." Blaine said and smiled to himself. _

"_So when do we get to meet him?" Anna asked excitedly. _

_Blaine chuckled. "Well, he actually wanted me to ask if the third of June is alright with you?"_

"_He wants to plan it that far ahead?" Herman chuckled too, a low rumble that made Blaine's stomach swoop. _

"_That's fine." Anna replied. "But it's so far away!"_

"_I'll try to talk to him. But he's rather stubborn." Blaine grinned. "I need to get Bella now, but I just wanted you guys to know. I love you."_

"_We love you too, sweetheart! Give Bella a kiss from granny!" Anna said happily. _

"_Of course."_

"_Bye!" both his parents called before Blaine hung up. __**That went perfectly.**_

* * *

><p><span>Thursday the 12<span>th of May 2011

After spending a few hours in the day shopping for prom-dresses with his female friends from McKinley, Kurt was waiting for Blaine to arrive at his house. He stood by the kitchen window, peeking into the driveway. His father's truck pulled up next to the house and Burt got out, walking out of Kurt's sight. A moment later the front door opened and closed, and another moment later Burt walked into the kitchen. "Hey kiddo. What are you standing here looking through the window for?"

Kurt looked over at his father's slightly confused face. "I told you I was coming home to show you the clothes I made for prom." He explained and looked back out the window.

"Uh-huh?" his father encouraged.

"Well, I invited Blaine too."

"Oh, that's grea-"

"It's not the night where you officially meet him as my boyfriend, though." Kurt interrupted, facing his father. "That's set for next month."

"You already picked a date?"

"Of course I did." Kurt rolled his eyes and looked back out the window again. "He'll come over for dinner on the twenty-third."

Burt chuckled. "Okay, then."

"So tonight he's here mostly as my friend and fashion advisor."

Burt just chuckled some more at his son before taking a coat off the hanger. "I'll be in the garage. Let me know when to come in and look."

"Okay, dad." Kurt waved him off while still staring out the window.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later Finn had arrived home and was making a mess behind Kurt in the kitchen, when Blaine's car finally pulled up in the driveway. Kurt squealed and ran into the hallway to open the door for Blaine. Kurt yanked the door open before Blaine had even rung the doorbell. "Hi Blaine!"<p>

"Oh! Hi Kurt." Blaine said, his surprised face turning into a grin.

Kurt pecked his lips before ushering him into the house. "Go sit on the sofa and watch TV with Finn while I get changed. I'm so excited for you to see it!" he rambled excitedly.

Blaine followed Kurt into the living room and sat down on the couch. Just as Kurt disappeared around the corner he heard Finn join Blaine. Kurt went by the in-house door to the garage and told his dad to go inside, before rushing up the stairs to change into his creation.

While Kurt changed Finn sat down next to Blaine on the couch. "So are you guys gonna jam at your prom?" Blaine asked and crossed his legs.

"Yeah, totally!" Finn answered before taking a sip of his glass of milk.

Burt hung his coat on one of the hooks in the hallway before entering the living room. "Good news, boys!" he said happily. "My buddy at the tux rental shop is giving you half off!"

"Sweet." Finn commented.

Burt put his keys in a bowl and walked toward the two boys. "Yeah! So what are you gonna go with?"

"I'm gonna go with something simple. Black, thin lapel collar, very discrete." Blaine said, gesturing in the air with his hands.

Burt told them about what he had worn at his prom before sitting down in his armchair.

"No need for half off my outfit!" Kurt slid into the room sideways, putting his hands on his hips to show off the outfit he'd sewn.

"Because half of it is already off?" Burt joked, giggling to himself as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"My ensemble is an homage to the late Alexander McQueen. I had to make it myself. There is simply nothing off the rack that is suitable for the young, fashionable man in Ohio."

"Dude, that rocks! It's like gay Braveheart!" Finn exclaimed, pointing to Kurt with his milk-glass still in his hand.

"Thank you." Kurt said softly as he spun around, making the kilt twirl.

"I like it." Burt smiled at his son.

"But it's not finished yet! I think it still needs like a sash or maybe some beads-" Kurt trailed off, taking a few steps closer to Blaine, turning around so he could see better.

"I think it's fine as it is." Burt said.

"I think your dad has a point." Blaine agreed, looking a bit flustered as Kurt turned his eyes back to him. "It's looks amazing."

* * *

><p>A short while after the "fashion show" in the living room Kurt packed his outfit neatly into Blaine's car and said goodbye to his family. He got into the car with Blaine and the latter drove them back toward Dalton. Blaine sighed heavily as they pulled out onto the highway. "God, I thought your father was going to murder me."<p>

Kurt chuckled confusedly. "What? Why?"

"You remember that talk I had with your dad that made you storm into my room and find out about Bella?"

"Oh God. THE talk."

"Yeah. And now he knows I'm your boyfriend."

Kurt laughed loudly. "I don't think you need to worry about murder. A small beating however…" he trailed off playfully.

"Kurt!" Blaine whined, looking at him in slight panic.

"Don't worry. He's a big softy, really." Kurt patted Blaine's arm lovingly. "So you really liked my outfit?" Kurt changed the subject, trying to make his boyfriend forget about his worries.

"I loved it." Blaine smiled.

"Good." Kurt grinned, looking back out the windshield.

* * *

><p><span>Friday the 13<span>th of May 2011

The pre-prom jitters were hitting Kurt hard. But luckily one of his teachers had fallen ill in the morning, which meant he didn't have class before lunch. So Kurt decided to go to the Lima Bean and get some coffee for himself and Blaine, that he could surprise his boyfriend with when said boy finished his math class.

When he walked in the door he met Santana, who breezed by him with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Hey lady face." she said, not even thanking him for holding the door open for her.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped into the shop. He froze on his way to the line. David Karofsky was sitting alone at a table to the right inside the entrance. David was staring emptily down at his coffee cup and Kurt hesitated for a moment before walking up to the table and sitting down.

"Hello Dave." he said softly, but Dave still jerked.

"Hey Kurt." he mumbled back, looking around the coffee shop for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"My teacher is sick so I got some free time. So I decided to get some coffee. What about you, did you talk to Santana?"

"Yeah." David frowned and looked back down at his cup again.

Kurt just watched his slumped posture and slightly wet eyes for a moment, and Dave didn't say anything more. Kurt tried to meet his eyes. "What's wrong?"

When Dave looked back up at him he was holding back tears. His lips were pursed tightly to stop them from trembling and his eyebrows were furrowed. "I'm so- I'm so fricking sorry, Kurt. I'm just so sorry for what I did to you."

Kurt was kind of surprised, but incredibly grateful. "I know." he said softly, honestly. "I know."

Dave shook his head a little and Kurt could almost see his mental shields going up. "Cool." he said and fiddled with his empty cup. "Thanks. I should go. But take care, alright?" He stood and Kurt smiled slightly at him before he turned and left the coffee-shop.

Kurt stood as well, walking over and getting into line to make his order. "One Medium Drip and a Grande non-fat Mocha, please. And a couple of biscotti."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, over here!" Kurt called as he saw his boyfriend walk out of his classroom and into the hallway.<p>

Blaine turned around and Kurt was met by a huge grin. He hurried over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Hi Kurt! What's that?"

"My teacher was sick so I went and got us coffee."

Blaine made an "aaaww"-noise and touched Kurt's arm. "That's so sweet."

"I got you biscotti too." Kurt grinned, and that earned him a kiss on the mouth. He smiled against Blaine's lips before pulling back reluctantly. "It's getting cold."

All the boys at Dalton had the afternoon off to prepare for prom. So Kurt and Blaine went into the cafeteria and drank their coffee. They sat hip to hip while Blaine munched on the biscotti and Kurt told him about his encounter with David.

"I actually feel sorry for him. He's so misguided."

"Swallow before you speak. You're blowing crumbs on me." Kurt scolded.

Blaine grinned, crumbs sticking to his lips. But his smile faltered and he swallowed before he spoke again. "I hope he'll be alright."

"Me too." Kurt said sadly.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine had eaten lunch they went and got Bella at Rita's room. They played with her for a couple of hours before Kurt started getting ready. Meanwhile Blaine got Bella and her stuff ready for two o'clock when his parents would come get her. They were babysitting her for the whole weekend. Blaine had booked a room at a hotel for himself and Kurt after prom ended and they were staying until Sunday morning.<p>

"Why can't we meet him now?" Anna complained as she got handed her grandchild.

"He wants to be prepared." Blaine explained, handing Bella's diaper bag to his father. "It's just three weeks until you'll get to meet him."

"Promise you'll take lots of pictures!" Anna said as Blaine ushered her and Herman toward the door.

"The school will take like fifty official photos, but I promise I'll take a bunch too. But I need to start getting ready. Love you! Bye!"

He closed the door and listened to his parents' footsteps and his mother's excited rambling until they disappeared down the hallway, before he started getting ready.

* * *

><p>Blaine's hands shook slightly as he tried to fasten the pink flower to his lapel, but he was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Come in!"<p>

The door opened to reveal Kurt in the outfit he'd shown to Blaine and the men of his family the previous day. "You're so handsome!" Kurt exclaimed, his voice a bit lower than usual.

Blaine just stared at his boyfriend.

"Blaine?" Kurt moved closer and Blaine's heart stuttered.

"You look amazing." he breathed.

Kurt giggled. "You need some help with that?" He took a hold of the carnation and fastened it onto Blaine's lapel with ease. "You ready?"

Blaine swallowed nervously and nodded. Kurt looped his arm through Blaine's and they left his room, heading toward the building where the prom would be held.

* * *

><p>There were decorations <strong>everywhere<strong>.Kurt looked around in amazement, tightening his grip on Blaine's arm. This was like nothing he'd ever seen before. There were tables and chairs along the walls, a huge stage area at the front of the room and a long table full of snacks and drinks at the opposite wall. Balloons, banners and glitter hung everywhere and all the tables were beautifully made with crystal glasses and silver cutlery. The student body was gathered with their dates or friends in groups in the enormous room, a joyous chatter and calm music filling the air.

"It's so pretty." Kurt said breathlessly and Blaine chuckled by his side.

"It really is." he agreed.

"Hey guys!" The two boyfriends turned around to see Jeff dragging Nick toward them by the arm. "Isn't it **amazing**?" the blonde squealed, stopping right in front of them.

"You two look great!" Nick said happily, putting a hand on Jeff's shoulder to stop him from jumping up and down in excitement.

"You too." Kurt beamed. "Where are the other guys?"

"Wes forced David to go backstage with him to make sure they are prepared for the performance later. Their girlfriends are somewhere in the crowd. Trent and his date are in there somewhere too and Thad is moping in a corner 'cause he didn't get a date. The others haven't arrived yet."

"What performance?" Kurt questioned, eyeing Jeff suspiciously. "We're not all doing one, right? Because I have **not** been informed about such a thing."

"No, no. It's just Blaine, Wes and David."

"You didn't tell me that!" Kurt said and turned to Blaine, releasing his arm to smack it lightly.

"Surprise!" Blaine offered bashfully. "It's not a love song or anything, though."

"It's gonna be awesome!" Jeff exclaimed. "You're gonna dance with me and the other guys during it, Kurt!"

* * *

><p>After the fancy dinner the dishes were cleared from the tables and they were pulled back against the walls, making the large area in the middle of the room even bigger. As the students filled the empty dance floor Blaine, Wes and David got ready for their performance. They walked onto the stage and Kurt grinned giddily at the sight of his gorgeous man taking a hold of the microphone stand. All the teenagers in the room started applauding and Blaine winked at Kurt before he started singing. Kurt felt silly at the thought, but he was totally swooning. Blaine sung a very upbeat song while Wes and David both did background vocals. Kurt danced and laughed, joining Jeff in a bunch of silly dance moves.<p>

When the song was over the guys got off the stage and joined their friends in the crowd as the band for the night took their place.

"That was amazing!" Kurt laughed, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him hard.

Blaine laughed against his lips for a moment before winding his arms around Kurt's hips and pulling him closer, parting his lips slightly and tracing Kurt's upper lip with the tip of his tongue.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Kurt whipped his head toward them, expecting a homophobic jock or disapproving adult. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I just wanted to introduce you to my date. This is Austin." Trent said with a shy smile, gesturing to a tall, dark guy beside him.

Kurt and Blaine moved away from each other and shook the guy's hand, introducing themselves. They shared some pleasantries with the guys (most of the Warblers joining them as well) before they all agreed to go dance.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours spent dancing and mingling Kurt stood by one of the doors to the room, to get away from the noise and the people for a moment.<p>

"Are you enjoying prom?" Blaine moved up beside him, handing him a cup of punch.

"I am." Kurt smiled and sipped from the red liquid. "Are you?"

"I am." Blaine grinned, taking a sip from his own cup before continuing. "I have a surprise for you after prom is over."

"Do tell."

"You'll see later." Blaine winked again.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine." he said warningly, but was interrupted by a teacher on stage speaking into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have now counted the votes for this year's Royal Couple and I am proud to present the person who is here to announce who won. Principal George Carlo!"

Everyone started applauding as a white-haired man with a beard entered the stage. Kurt and Blaine moved closer to the stage, standing beside Jeff and Nick on the left.

"Hello children!" the kind-looking man said, gesturing widely with both hands. "I hope you're all having a magical evening." He opened the envelope he was holding and pulled out a blue card with the red Dalton D printed on the back. "I am very happy to announce that Dalton Academy's Royal Couple of 2011 is-" He paused for dramatic effect, which was kind of ruined by Jeff's excited chanting of "MEMEMEMEME!" beside them. "Mr. Blaine Anderson and Mr. Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt gasped and grabbed Blaine's arm tightly. "Oh my God!" he mumbled repeatedly.

Apparently Blaine still had a functioning brain, because he moved toward the stage with Kurt in tow. Everyone cheered and applauded as they made their way through the crowd and Kurt looked around in amazement. Girls were looking at them in awe and boys were patting them on the shoulders as they passed. There truly was no judgment here, and it made Kurt feel like crying.

They walked onto the stage and up to the principal who shook both their hands before turning them toward the audience. Kurt glanced at Blaine who smiled softly at him before holding his hand out. Kurt took it and twined their fingers together before looking back out over the crowd. Kurt could see all his Warbler friends smiling up at them. Some were clapping and Jeff and Trent were hugging each other and jumping up and down, almost looking like they were crying. Kurt grinned so wide his cheeks hurt, and before he knew it the principal had lowered a crown down onto his head. He looked over at Blaine again and he was also wearing a crown now.

"And now the Royal Couple will have their first dance!" principal Carlo called.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued!<strong>

**Author's note:** There it is! I wonder if anybody was surprised they were the Royal Couple. xD Hope it wasn't too cheesy. :P Anyway. In the next chapter you will get one of the most important Klaine-scenes in canon + Blaine having dinner with the Hudmels and Kurt meeting Blaine's parents! :D  
>Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter! I love you all. ^^<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real world.

**Warnings:** None, I think. Except for cheesyness. xD

**Author's notes: **I'M BACK! I can never apologize enough about the about 9 months (I can't even believe it's that long) that I had a hiatus. If there are any readers left of this story: I'm SO sorry! And I hope you don't hate me or the new chapter. For those of you who care about my reasons for the hiatus I'll tell you, if not, do go on and read the chapter if you want. :)  
>So... <em>First:<em> I got a boyfriend, who is the most awesome peson in the world. I also worked full time until November, and from there until ONE week ago I was working on my driver's licence (which I finally got, WHOOP WHOOP). My bf is now traveling for Easter, so I have gotten a few days to just write. And ZEUS how I missed it! I am now working full time again so chapters may take time, but I promise I have NOT given up on this story or my other one (Nailed Shut) yet! _Second:_ The Klaine break-up screwed me up bad. To make it short: I am still not sure how I feel about canon-Klaine, but it bothered me so much I even decided to stop writing Klaine fanfiction. But then I realized that Klaine in my stories' universes aren't really affected by canon, so I continued.  
>Anyway, enough rambling. I really hope you can forgive me, and that you like the chapter! :*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Apple Shampoo<strong>

**Chapter 12:**

_Friday the 13__th__ of May 2011_

After the principals statement everybody in the tall room started applauding and the people below the stage parted to leave a big empty space in the middle for the Royal Couple. Blaine tugged gently at Kurt's hand and they walked back down from the stage and into the crowd of their friends and fellow students. Kurt saw Jeff and Trent to their left; and yes, they were definitely crying. Kurt smiled and turned to face Blaine as they reached the middle of the floor. Blaine put a hand on his hip and grabbed one of his hands gently, lifting it into the air. Kurt put his free hand on Blaine's shoulder and realized everyone had become silent. A moment later the band that had stood behind them on the stage started playing and Kurt knew the song well.

"Somewhere Only We Know." Blaine mumbled and grinned widely. "I've always wanted to sing that to you."

Kurt blushed, but shook his head and started leading Blaine in the dance. Their Royal Couple dance.

* * *

><p>After the first dance all the other students and their dates joined in, Kurt and Blaine continuing for a long time. Some songs Blaine led instead and some were upbeat so they could dance with their friends.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Saturday the 14<em>_th__ of May 2011_

As Trent had said, the party continued into the wee hours of the night and the boyfriends left the party grinning wildly.

"Are you ready for the surprise?" Blaine asked mischievously.

"I hope so." Kurt replied anxiously, but smiled at his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Blaine had booked a suite at a four-star hotel close to Westerville, where they would be spending the whole weekend. Kurt was deliriously happy about this. No school, no family, no homework, no kid. He absolutely adored Blaine's daughter. But since he found out about Bella, he and Blaine had barely spent any time together without her.<p>

"Tomorrow-" Blaine started as he dropped their bags (that he had kept in his car during the prom) onto the bed. "Well, technically today… We'll spend the whole day at the spa and on Sunday we'll eat brunch at a nearby Italian restaurant before checking out and going back to Dalton."

"That sounds amazing, Blaine." Kurt stepped up to his boyfriend and helped him remove his suit jacket. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"I felt like we should have a weekend by ourselves." Blaine unpacked his pajamas and started removing the rest of his prom-attire. Kurt instantly blushed and looked away, starting to look through his own bag for his silk pajamas.

"It doesn't bother me if you look, Kurt." Blaine said and Kurt met his eyes, his blush spreading down his chest. "Unless it bothers you, that is." he smiled softly.

Kurt cleared his throat and watched as Blaine pulled his pajama-pants on. He shook his head and started removing his homemade prom outfit while Blaine crawled down under the covers on the huge bed. Kurt hung his clothes neatly over a chair and turned to look at Blaine just as the latter emitted a delighted groan.

"This bed is the softest thing I have felt in my life!" Blaine mumbled as Kurt crawled down under the cover beside him and chuckled lightly. "Except for your skin." Blaine stroked his thumb across Kurt's cheekbone and grinned.

Kurt closed his eyes and smiled as well. He felt Blaine turn over beside him, so he moved closer and wrapped an arm across his boyfriend's chest. "Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine replied and twined their fingers together above his heart.

* * *

><p>The day after prom was one of the best Kurt had experienced in his life. He and Blaine were pampered with massages, mud-baths, facemasks and other luxurious treatments while they had the whole day to just talk. Even though they mostly talked about light subjects, it was nice to be kind of-back to their old normal.<p>

They ended the day with dinner at the hotel's restaurant, where Kurt got to try some new kinds of foods he had never thought he would ever eat. He rather enjoyed most of them, but would most likely not have the money to ever eat them again. Kurt was fascinated with how much money Blaine had put on this, but he didn't mention it because he knew Blaine disliked talking about his and his family's money.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday the 15<em>_th__ of May 2011_

On Sunday, as Blaine had said, the boys went out for brunch at the nearby Italian restaurant. Kurt was happily munching on a bread-stick (which was OH, so much tastier than the ones back in Lima) and listening to Blaine talk about a building he had seen on one of his family's travels, when his cell phone started ringing in his pocket. He picked it up and saw that it was Finn calling.

"Do you mind if I take this? It's my brother." Kurt asked Blaine.

"Not at all." Blaine smiled.

"Hey Finn." Kurt answered the phone.

"Hi Kurt." Finn replied, and Kurt heard instantly that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Finn?"

"Um, you know Sue's sister Jean?"

"Yeah, I know about her. What-"

"She died." Finn cut in. "Sue ordered me to fix the funeral and I have no idea how to do that. Like should it be different than-"

"Finn." Kurt interrupted his brother's nervous rambling. "Do you need me to help?"

"Yes!" Finn almost whined.

"I'll come home tomorrow and we'll fix it together, okay?"

"Okay." Finn sighed in relief.

"Good. Then I'll see you tomorrow, but now I need to get back to my brunch with Blaine. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow, bro."

Kurt hung up and sighed before explaining the situation to Blaine, who willingly offered to help. Kurt politely turned him down, insisting Blaine spend time with his daughter instead since they'd been apart all weekend. But he made it very clear to Blaine that he could come to the actual funeral.

* * *

><p><em>Friday the 20<em>_th__ of May 2011_

The previous Monday Kurt had met Finn at the Hummel-Hudson house and they had spent a few hours planning, with the help of a couple hostile phone-conversations with Sue. They had managed to put everything together until today, with some help from Kurt's friends at McKinley.

Kurt sat between his brother and his boyfriend in the front row, waiting for the guest of honor to arrive. Sue Sylvester.

When she arrived Kurt and Finn stood to greet her. The ceremony was beautiful and Kurt cried through most of it, but was able to keep the tears at bay while the New Directions sang their homage to Jean with a song from her favorite movie. Even Blaine cried when Sue held her speech about her sister, though he didn't know her or their relationship.

Sue was moved with the funeral Kurt and his friends had managed to put together, and said she was forever grateful before leaving.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday the 24<em>_th__ of May 2011_

Kurt and Blaine were drinking coffee at their favorite coffee shop, talking about all the craziness at prom and their plans for the summer.

"It was amazing. I got crowned for something for the first time in my life, I ate brunch at a fancy Italian restaurant and got to dance with you under stage lights." Kurt smiled widely and took a sip of his coffee.

"I love you." Blaine said and rested his chin in his hand.

It took a while before Kurt's brain had registered what Blaine had said. Kurt swallowed slowly while looking at Blaine's blissful face, just blinking back at him. "I love you too." Kurt replied and smiled. Blaine kept looking at Kurt, so he continued. "You know, when you stop to think about it: Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year.". He lifted his eyes and saw that two of his friends had entered the coffee shop. He was still so shocked that he exclaimed "Oh! Look who's here!".

Blaine turned around in his chair and greeted their friends as well.

* * *

><p><em>Friday the 27<em>_th__ of May 2011_

Kurt grumbled and turned over in his dorm room bed. He thought he heard something, so he opened his eyes and glanced at his alarm clock. It was barely four in the morning, so Kurt shut his eyes again.

Suddenly the door opened and multiple voices were singing. Kurt flew into a sitting position and stared as his boyfriend – followed by about five of their friends – walked into the room singing "Happy Birthday to you!". Kurt grunted and rubbed his eyes with his fist before yawning and then smiling.

Blaine sat down on the bed, and held a little plate with a cupcake on it out toward Kurt. "Happy birthday Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed and grinned widely. Their friends chimed in before leaving the room and closing the door. "Make a wish." Blaine whispered and looked expectantly at Kurt.

Kurt thought for a moment before saying the words "I wish that my family will be okay with mine and Blaine's Bella-situation when they find out." in his head and blowing out the small, white candle stuck in the frosting.

"It's a vanilla cupcake with pear frosting. I hope you like it!" Blaine smiled and removed the candle from the cupcake.

Kurt took the small pastry from the plate and took a big bite. "It's delicious!" he said happily after swallowing and licking crumbs off his lips. "Here, taste it."

He and Blaine shared the rest of the cupcake before Blaine joined Kurt under the duvet. "I have a present for you, but first I thought you should get some sleep before class."

"Is the present cuddling?" Kurt said and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I already had some of that, but I guess one can't have too much of it."

Blaine let out a huff of laughter and kissed Kurt's forehead. "You'll see what it is in the morning. But I am not opposed to cuddling."

* * *

><p>"Kurt. Kurt, wake up!" Kurt slowly blinked his eyes open to reveal Blaine's grinning face. "You have to open your present before we get ready for class!"<p>

Kurt sat up and once again yawned as Blaine dug through the pockets of his cardigan (that he had apparently brought with him in the middle of the night). He sat back against Kurt's side and handed him a small, dark blue, velvet box about twice the size of a ring box. Kurt opened it carefully, to reveal a gold brooch in the shape of a canary bird. "Oh, Blaine. It's beautiful! Thank you." Kurt picked it out of the box and turned it over in his hand. There was a small inscription on the back that Kurt had to squint his eyes to be able to read. "In loving memory of Pavarotti." Kurt read. "That's so sweet, Blaine." He looked back at Blaine and kissed him fondly.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips before pulling back. "I'm glad you like it. Now you can carry him with you everywhere."

"I'll put him on my messenger bag then!" Kurt stood and walked over to his bag hanging on a hook on the door. He fastened the golden bird onto it and then turned back toward Blaine who was leaning on his elbows on the bed. "Now we have to get ready for class!"

* * *

><p>Later that day Kurt was driving a very well-dressed Blaine toward the Hummel-Hudson household. "Are you nervous?" he asked kindly, with just a hint of teasing.<p>

"Both yes and no."

"Both?" Kurt questioned and glanced at his boyfriend for a moment.

"Yes, because of the whole THE-talk-thing. But no, since I've met them on several occasions before."

"I know it's silly, but I just want to do this the right way." Kurt said and felt stupid for a moment. But Blaine brushed his cheek with the back of his index finger and he instantly perked up.

"I think it's adorable."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Kurt asked as they stood outside the door to his parents' house.<p>

"Yes." Blaine said and straightened his red cardigan and striped bowtie.

Kurt unlocked the door and stepped into the house, closely followed by Blaine. "I'm home! Come meet my guest!" he called into the house.

When the boys had removed their shoes the rest of Kurt's family had gathered in the hallway. "Dear family. This is my boyfriend Blaine." Kurt gestured to Blaine who smiled awkwardly.

"You know that we know him, right Kurt?" Finn questioned.

"Of course I do, Finn! But I want to do this the right way."

"It's nice to see you." Carole said to Blaine and hugged both the boys.

"When this formality is over with, can we hang out like we normally do?" Burt asked and shook Blaine's hand and hugging his son.

"Yes, dad." Kurt sighed.

"I made a simple pasta dish with chicken and curry for dinner." Carole said and led the family into the kitchen. "Why don't you guys sit down and I'll get it on the table?"

Burt followed his wife's instructions and sat down at the table, followed instantly by a probably very hungry Finn. Kurt gestured for Blaine to sit on the chair next to Burt and Blaine looked a little anxious, but sat down with a polite smile on his face. Carole served dinner and they all ate happily and talked like usual, all tension and awkwardness gone.

"This was delicious, Carole." Blaine commented when Finn started finishing off his second serving.

"Thank you, honey! I'm so glad you like it. It's Finn's favorite." Carole replied happily.

"'t rally is." Finn said while chewing.

Blaine chuckled, but Carole scolded her son. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Finn! It's rude."

Finn swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, mom."

"It's okay, son. I'm sure Blaine knows about your horrific table manners already." Carole said with all the finesse only a mother can use, when both scolding and forgiving one's child. She then smiled at Kurt and Blaine and continued. "So how long have you been dating now?"

"About two and a half months." Blaine replied with a smile before holding Kurt's hand that was lying on the table between their plates.

"That's wonderful. And when do we get to meet your family, Blaine?" Carole said kindly, with just a hint of excitement in her tone.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a moment. They hadn't even talked about that yet, since both of them were worried about what would happen when they did. Blaine nodded pointedly at Kurt, urging him to answer the question.

"Um…" Kurt began. "It'll probably be a couple of months away."

"And why is that?" his father questioned, pausing with his fork in the air.

"Well, **I** haven't even met them yet." Kurt said hurriedly.

"Oh, that's fine." Carole said, poking her husband's arm so he would finish eating. "There is no rush." Everyone at the table was quiet for a moment, before Carole clapped her hands together and stood. "Well, I guess it's time for dessert!"

"Cake?" Finn said hopefully.

"No, no." Carole giggled. "I made Kurt's favorite-"

"Cheesecake?!" Kurt exclaimed. "Thank you so much, Carole!"

His mother just smiled and went to get it. Burt stood as well, poking Finn in the shoulder to signal him to help him clear the dishes from the table. He got up and they managed to bring all the plates and cutlery with them at once.

"I guess we'll have a talk about that later?" Kurt whispered to Blaine, turning in his chair to face him properly.

"Yeah." was all Blaine had time to reply before Carole reentered the dining room with a big plate of cheesecake.

She was shortly followed by Burt and Finn, carrying dessert-plates and clean cutlery. They all sat and Kurt devoured three pieces of cheesecake before Burt called out "Present time!".

Kurt was left alone in the dining room as his family cleared the table and Blaine excused himself to use the restroom. Carole, Burt and Finn returned after about a minute with a few gifts each in their arms, putting them down carefully on the table in front of Kurt. Kurt clapped his hands together excitedly as he started eyeing the gifts, guessing what their contents could be.

Blaine came back as well, holding a rather big, kind of flat package with a big bow on top.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "You already got me a present!"

"Well, this one wasn't as expensive, if that's what you're worried about." Blaine chuckled and put the gift down next to the others before sitting back down.

"Gosh, you guys didn't have to buy so much stuff!" Kurt said, but started opening the closest gift, making his whole family chuckle. He paused for a moment, enjoying the sound.

Finn had given Kurt a few hand-me-down shirts that they both knew Kurt would have burned if he could. Although one of them was a typical "Christmas-sweater" with colorful stripes on it; that one Kurt would keep and cuddle up in when he was cold. Carole and Burt had gotten Kurt an expensive coat that he had wished for but not gotten for Christmas, along with some moving-out stuff. Though Burt made it very clear that Kurt was not officially moving out before he started college. Blaine had bought a big basket of all of Kurt's beauty-regimen products, along with an envelope. Kurt opened it carefully and picked out a card covered in golden stars on the back. He turned it over and read the message.

"You named a star after me?" Kurt said in awe, turning his slightly watering eyes toward his boyfriend.

"I know there is already a star named Kurt, but I thought that such a star belonged in the sky." Blaine said bashfully, his cheeks turning a little red.

"I love you." Kurt stated and kissed Blaine softly, not caring that his family saw it. Carole made an "aaww"-noise and Burt chuckled. Finn sighed and smacked his hand against his forehead, but Kurt didn't care. He kissed Blaine again before sitting back in his chair and wiping a tear from his eye that threatened to escape. "Thank you so much for the gifts everyone."

"It was nothing, dear." Carole assured him. "But you boys should get going so you'll be back at school before curfew."

"I guess we should." Kurt sighed and stood.

"I had a lovely time." Blaine said and followed his boyfriend.

Finn helped Kurt and Blaine to load Kurt's presents into his car before they all hugged and the Dalton boys were on their way back to school.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove slowly back to Dalton since they still had a little over an hour to get back. "So, what are we going to do about our parents?" he asked dejectedly.<p>

"Well…" Blaine thought for a moment. "I guess we can't keep them apart forever."

"I guess not." Kurt agreed. "But I'm absolutely sure that my family will love Bella after they get over the initial shock."

"I'm sure they will." Blaine smiled. "But we'll start with you meeting my parents next week."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued!<strong>

**Author's note:** There it is! So I really hope I didn't give you a horrible chapter after this hiatus. Next chapter Kurt will meet Blaine's family and summer break arrives! :D  
>Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter! I love you all. ^^<p> 


End file.
